Long Road Home
by arabella9876
Summary: What happens when Kensi gets a boyfriend? There is more than just jealousy on Deeks' part. (sorry, horrible summary, but please give it a try). My first multi-chapter fanfic, so reviews and feedback are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

He had arrived at work earlier than he normally did. In fact, he was the first one there. Sure he had work to do, but he wasn't doing it. He was waiting. Staring aimlessly at the desk opposite him, waiting. He hadn't seen his partner in two whole days. That was eternity in his book, and god had he suffered. He had called, of course, but she hadn't answered. After the third unanswered try he had started to get worried. He had gone to her house to check on her, but when she wasn't there, well, feeling worried was the best way to put it. He had spent all weekend trying to find her, trying to ensure that she was safe. And yet, he hadn't found her.

When he had left work on Friday he had asked her to go surfing with him the next morning. She had declined sighting _'plans'_ as the reason. He hadn't thought anything of it, until she hadn't replied or called by Saturday night. That was when his stalker mode had kicked in. He wasn't proud of the fact that he had spent over half his weekend chasing his partner around town, mostly because it proved he had no life outside of her, but also due to the fact that he hadn't found her.

Also, she _never _had plans. Well, not plans that last a whole weekend. What the hell had she been doing? She better have a damn good reason though, because he was annoyed. Slightly jealous that he had not been involved in the plans, but mostly annoyed. He was sticking with annoyed!

So here he sat, bright and early on a Monday morning, waiting to interrogate his partner about her whereabouts. By this stage he had assumed she was safe. He would have heard otherwise, surely, so he just waited, and waited, and waited.

Sam and Callen arrived together, and were surprised to find Deeks at his desk. They gave him a look, then each other a look, then looked him up and down again.

"No swell this morning Deeks?" Callen asked, shocked to find Deeks not only on time, but also early.

"I don't know. I think it was meant to be good." He replied, but his eyes never left Kensi's desk.

Sam and Callen exchanged another look. This time it was Sam who spoke up. "You feeling alright there Deeks? You seem a little…off."

Again, without taking his eyes off her desk he replied, "Fine, fine, all good."

The partners gave up after that. Clearly they were not going to get anything out of him. They sat down and started getting ready for their day.

Deeks continued to stare. He wasn't even sure he had blinked. He must have been holding some kind of record by now. However, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his partner walk in. He shot up as if someone had just electrocuted him. He watched her drop her bag on the floor, turn on her computer, and sit down. She did all of this without making eye contact with him, or even acknowledging her was there. Something was definitely up.

"Hey Kens"

"Hey"

Wait that was it. He hadn't seen or heard from her in two days and he gets a 'hey'.

"How was your weekend?" He had to ask, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Fine."

Again with the one word answer. She would seriously be the death of him. Sometimes, she was just so frustrating.

"I tried to call you." There, a statement, she had to say something to that.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was busy." She continued to set herself up for the day, but in particular, she continued to avoid his gaze.

By this point, Callen and Sam felt like they were watching a game of tennis. They continued to watch on in fascination.

"Yeah, you said something about plans on Friday. How did they turn out? I didn't think they would last all weekend." Crap! Well that sounded nosey, needy, and creepy all at the same time. _Smooth, genius_.

She finally looked up at him, and he could tell she was fighting some sought of internal battle. Like she was trying to decide whether to tell a lie, or just say the truth. By this stage, and based on her attitude, he wasn't sure which one he would prefer.

"They turned out fine. Thanks." She looked from Callen to Sam, as if trying to work out whether to talk in front of them or not. The interest on their faces clearly said they weren't leaving, so she simply went on. "Yeah, I thought I would only be busy for the first part of Saturday, but I ended up going away, and yeah, no cell service." She shrugged, as if that explained everything.

If anything, this brought up more questions than before. He simply couldn't let it rest.

"You went away? By yourself?" Wow, that wasn't obvious! He realized his bluntness, and tried to compensate with humour. "If you needed company Kens, all you had to do was ask!"

She looked hurt by his comments, and simply stated, "I didn't go alone Deeks. I went with my boyfriend."

His jaw dropped. Literally dropped. She had a boyfriend? Since when? How? Why? He was so confused. And shocked. He was definitely shocked.

"You…You have a boyfriend?"

By this point, Callen and Sam were feeling beyond awkward. The tension in the air wouldn't have allowed them to leave, even if they tried. They simply had to watch and endure the bizarre spectacle taking place before them.

"Yes, Deeks, I have a boyfriend. As hard as it is to believe, someone out there wants to date me. Someone actually likes me enough to take me away for the weekend. As hard as it is to believe, some people tell me they like me and want to spend time with me!" She was red in the face, and down-right mad by the end of her speech. And yet, she stared straight at Deeks, as if she had more anger to direct his way.

Just then, Eric whistled from the top of the stairs. Thankful for an out, Kensi jumped up and walked away, not looking back once.

Deeks continued to stair at her desk. Shocked, that's what he was, completely and utterly shocked. What the hell had just happened? Where did that come from? He was so shocked, he couldn't move.

"I think he's broken." Callen said, looking at Deeks with a tilt of his head.

Sam replied with his customary agreement, "I think he is." They simply got up and walked up to OPS.

He was broken, in more ways than one, and probably not in the way they thought he was.

**Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. It is my first attempt at a longer, multi-chapter story, so if you think it is worth continuing (or not) please let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Friday Before…_

It had been a pretty uneventful day really. The whole team had spent most of the day sitting at their desks doing paperwork. The only time they had really even moved was to get lunch. It had been Kensi's turn to buy, but Deeks had insisted that he come with her. He had been doing this a lot recently. He always insisted that he go places with her. Not that she was complaining. She liked spending time with him. She really did. However, since their kiss, spending time with him often meant she was confused out of her mind.

God, that kiss. She wasn't going to lie it had been great! Amazing even. But seriously, could he have picked a worst time to do it! They had been dancing around their 'thing' for weeks, months even, and he picks the one time she _had_ to leave to kiss her. It made it seem like she wasn't interested, like she wanted to ride off and leave him standing there. She hadn't, not by a long shot. And yet, the opportunity to discuss it had never arisen. From that day her very own version of a 'series of unfortunate events' had occurred. His kidnapping and torture, her job commitments, his PTSD (not matter what he said, she still believed it was there), and their constant inability to communicate had caused her mind to become so confused.

Did he want her? Was he ready to start something? Will he ever be ready? She didn't want to push; she had learnt from Jack that pushing was not going to help, so she didn't. But that also meant that she was left in limbo. Was she expected to wait around forever? She wasn't even sure what she was waiting around for! So she had taken the initiative, and had accepted an invitation to brunch with a guy from her gym. It was no big deal. Really. Nothing would probably come of it, so she could just go back to pining over her partner again.

Deeks had made endless conversation on the way to the food truck, not much different than normal. She had listened, and made smart-ass remarks throughout, just like she normally had. But then he had asked, "Hey Kens, you busy tomorrow?"

_Crap_, why did he have to ask that? She really didn't want to have to tell him about her date. Not yet, well, not ever really.

"Um, I don't know, why?" If he was going to ask her out now, she would be pissed! Of course she would cancel her original plans for him, but still, she would be pissed.

"Oh, just wanted to see if you wanted to catch some waves tomorrow morning, maybe catch a bite to eat after. I hear the swell is meant to be awesome tomorrow! Was thinking of asking Eric to come, thought you might like to join in too." He looked at her and smiled. Sometimes, he just had no idea. None at all!

"Oh, I have plans actually. Sorry, slipped my mind. So yeah, I can't make it. Maybe next time." She had given him a smile, praying that he would ask any more questions. Thankfully, they had just pulled up to the food truck, so his attention quickly diverted to his lunch, and the conversation was forgotten.

The date was no big deal anyway, no need to cause any trouble.

_Monday morning…_

She had snapped. She hadn't meant to. Really. She had wanted to tell him when they were alone. Well, she didn't really want to tell him at all, but especially not surrounded by the rest of the team. He had pushed though. He wasn't going to stop. So she had snapped.

The look on his face told her she had just broken his heart. She really had. She knew it had because telling him had broken her heart too. God, why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he have just said he was ready? That he wanted them to be together. That he was ready to live happily ever after with her!

Thankfully, Eric had called them just in time. Without thinking she had got up and left. She didn't go to OPS though. She headed straight for the bathroom; she needed to clear her head. By the time she got there, her eyes were watering and she was having a hard time breathing.

The weekend had gone great! It wasn't meant to. It was meant to be brunch with a good-looking guy, maybe some flirting. Instead she had had a great time with a funny, charming guy who, as opposed to Deeks, had told her exactly how he felt. He had told her that he had been checking her out for weeks, trying to build up the courage to ask her out. He had said that she was exactly the type of girl he had been looking for, and that he didn't want to mess around. He had wanted the real deal.

At first, Kensi had been taken aback by his bluntness, but after spending some time with him, she realized, sometimes that wasn't a bad thing. He was sweet; he had made her laugh, and when he had suggested heading to a winery in the afternoon she really had no idea that she would be staying the night. But she had, and she had come home in a relationship. Well, pretty much in a relationship.

But seeing Deeks' face just now, well, she felt as if she could just curl up in a ball and just die. She didn't think she would have had to tell him. She didn't think she would actually watch his heart break right in front of her eyes. She realized, just like Deeks kissing her on that cliff, she just didn't think.

**So, that's it. Hope you liked it. I felt some backstory was needed, hence the flashback. I feel this chapter is starting to set the story up a bit, especially now that I know where I want to go with it. Hope you liked it. Please let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

To say that the ride to the crime scene was awkward would have been the understatement of the century. The car was filled with tension, silence, and anxiety. Kensi drove without even looking at him, and he was definitely not looking at her. Things back at OPS had been bad, but now that they were alone, well, things were definitely worse. They had been driving for about 20 minutes, and neither one of them had made a sound.

Kensi was the first to change that.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a whisper, but he still heard it. However he didn't respond, or even look her way. He just continued to stare out the window.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught her look at him. She looked like she had been crying, or was about to start again. God they were messed up.

Without warning the car swerved and came to a stop on the side of the road. They were on a pretty deserted street, so when she turned the car off, there was nothing but silence. Thick, tense, silence.

He could see her move in her seat, but she didn't look at him. She went from looking out the window, to looking at her lap. She then took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry Deeks." There was a quiver in her voice like she was on the verge of breaking down. It made had a lump appear in his throat. "I am so, so sorry for what I did back there. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I shouldn't have yelled like that."

He continued to look straight ahead, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He honestly didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't even sure what he was more upset about. The fact that she had yelled at him, or the fact that she had given up on them and started dating someone. He had kissed her. She must realize that he liked her. Sure, things hadn't played out the way he had wanted; being tortured had thrown a spanner in the works, but he was working on it. Being around her was helping him through it. She was helping him, even if she didn't know it. If his head had been messed up, at least his heart was in one place. Now, well, now they were both pretty messed up.

"Deeks, can you please say something? You're never this quite. Please just…just say something." The pleading in her voice almost killed him.

"Honestly Kens, I don't know what to say." That was all he could get out.

She looked at him, and he chanced a look her way. Tears were rolling down her face, and if he thought his heart was broken before, well it broke a little more in that moment. Seriously, when had they got so messed up?

"Since when…I mean, how long have you guys been seeing each other." He wasn't sure that was the right thing to say, but he didn't care. It was the one thing he wanted to know. He just wanted to know how long ago she gave up on them, him.

She looked like she was trying to come up with a reasonable answer. Like something was wrong. When she spoke this time, she looked right out the window, not blinking. "It hasn't been long. I mean, I think I used the term 'boyfriend' a little too liberally back there. He, I mean Zac, he um, he asked me out two weeks ago, we have been talking a lot since then, but you know, with work, we, um, we only started seeing each other on the weekend. We ended up at winery, bad phone reception, you know, so that was why you couldn't get in contact."

Honestly, the idea that they spent the weekend together was not one he wanted to think about, but knowing they had only just started seeing each other gave him a little bit of hope.

"Where did you meet?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Maybe he could track the guy down and show him who was boss. Yeah…maybe not. Beating the guy wasn't going to help him with Kensi.

"We go to the same gym."

_Cliché. _

"Deeks, we um, I mean, you and I, we…um…" He saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. "We never talked about it. The kiss I mean. I never knew what it meant. I mean, I thought I did, but then everything happened, and we never spoke about it. Which was fine, but you can't expect me to wait around. And…well, you changed Deeks. I know you don't want to admit it, but you did. Anyone would after what you went through. But it's been months Deeks, and nothing had changed. I just assumed you wanted to forget you ever kissed me and move on." She exhaled and slowly turned to look at him.

There was a long silence. He was trying to find the words. Apparently they were going to have _this_ conversation. She had actually mentioned the fact that he had kissed her. There was no going back now.

"I never gave up on us, Kens, not for a minute." He looked straight at her. If they were going to do this, he was going to man up and look right at her. She had to see everything emotion and feeling he had. "You're right; I'm not the same person I was before. I'm trying though. I really am. Things didn't play out well after, well, you know, but I swear I am trying. You only deserve the best Kens, and right now, I'm not my best. I didn't want to mess anything up. I wanted to give us the best chance I could. Looking back, sure, I probably could have said that, but I thought I showed you. You could have said something too you know. I guess that was just a great communication skills at work again!"

The tears continued to stream down her face, but she smiled at that last part.

She was right. He needed help. He needed to be the person he was. The one that could win over her heart. "Look, Kensi, do I like the idea of you dating someone else? No, absolutely not. Try reversing this situation. That's how I feel. But don't for a moment think that I have given up on the idea of us. Because I haven't; I never will."

She might think there was no chance, but there was no way in hell he was going to let that other guy win. He would prove her wrong. He would get the girl. If it was the last thing he ever did, he would get Kensi Blye.

**Ok, there you go. I think we made process. I didn't want to leave the last chapter there, alone, for too long. It was making me sad. So here you go. Hope you like it. All the reviews have been great! Glad to hear people are actually reading this! Please keep letting me know what you think or what you would like to see **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I try to write each chapter from one person's perspective, it just makes it flow better, well I think it does. For this one, however, it is half from Kensi's view, half from Deeks'. I hope that is ok with people.**

Zac had called her and asked if she wanted to go out for dinner. In all honesty, after the day she had had, she didn't. She just wanted to go home, have a hot bath, and go to bed. She was emotionally drained. But he had pleaded, and she just didn't have the fight in her to say no.

They had met up at a small restaurant. It was nothing special, but it was nice. Zac had made conversation, and she had tried to contribute. But her heart wasn't in it. Neither was her head. She kept going back to he conversation with Deeks. _"I never gave up on us."_ She kept replaying it in her head. Did he think she had given up on them? That it was easy for her to move on?

She had waited, she had. But truthfully, after her past experiences with Jack, waiting for someone had left her alone, heart-broken, and afraid to start relationships. Deeks was just one more person who could do that to her. So yes, she had tried to start anew. Tried to start moving on from the one person who had the potential to destroy her more than anyone ever could. Of course she wasn't giving up on him. She would never do that. He was her partner, and no matter what she always wanted the best for him. But she also had to do what was best for her. And at the moment, that was to try and move on.

"Hey? Kensi? Did you hear me? Did you want to come back to mine, or would you just like me to walk you home?"

Zac's question had interrupted her thoughts, and she had been thrown back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, um, walking me home sounds fine…I mean, that would be nice, thanks." She smiled, tried to put some feeling into the idea.

"Great, I'll get our coats."

Moving on from Deeks was going to be harder than she thought is would be.

* * *

He hadn't gone home that night. Operation 'Get Kensi Blye' was beginning. (He was going to name it operation 'Prove Kensi Wrong' which he thought was quite clever, but not being able to tell her and make her mad had made the idea less enjoyable.) After their conversation in the car that day, he realized that before anything could be fixed with Kensi he needed to fix himself. He had called Nate, hoping that he could get in to see him sooner rather than later. Over the phone Deeks as briefly talked about why he wanted to come in, and Nate told him to come straight over after work. The guy was definitely committed to his job!

So Deeks stood out the front of Nate's apartment, waiting for the Doc to answer the door. He had opened the door, they had exchanged pleasantries, and before Deeks knew it he was sitting on the couch waiting for the interrogation to begin.

"To start with, I have to ask, why the change of heart? Last time we talked, I got the impression you were trying to work things out on your own." It was a simple question, well to other people it was, but Deeks got the feeling that once he started that story there would be no stopping him.

"I need to save the damsel in distress" He had smiled, because it was part true, he needed to save Kensi from _that_ guy. However, Nate didn't even crack a smile, he just looked a Deeks. OK, so humour was off the table.

Deeks took a breath and started again. "Because after today, especially today, I have come to see that the way I am, the way I'm dealing with this is not working and it is severely affecting the people around me."

"And by people, you mean Kensi?" Nate hit the nail right on the head.

"Other people as well, but yes, mainly Kensi. She deserves a partner who isn't a flight risk, someone she can depend on…" he paused there, wondering just how truthful he should be. Thinking of Kensi, he decided to just go for it "… both at work, and in her personal life. Someone to love her and never leave her. I can't be that person until I fix myself." There, he had said it. It was out in the open, and yet, Nate hadn't battered an eyelid. _If Nate already knew all this, then the guy super-human_.

"So, are you doing this for yourself, or for Kensi?" Nate had said it such a monotone voice, Deeks didn't know which answer was right, and how much trouble he would be in if he said the wrong thing.

He decided to go with the truth. "Honestly, both. I'm sick of the nightmares, I'm sick of having to put on a show everyday at work so people think I'm ok, but most of all, and I can see it now, I'm sick of seeing Kensi's heart get broken. She deserves more, and I want to be able to give her that. So I guess in that sense I'm doing it for her. But, you know, I've realized I deserve to be happy, and Kensi definitely makes me happy. So if I can make her and me work, then this would have paid off. So I guess that part is about me, right?"

From here, the conversation turned to his PTSD, and had lasted for over an hour. By the time he came to leave, Deeks was feeling pretty good about himself, and his situation.

Just before he closed the door Nate added one last thing.

"Don't give up on Kensi either. She has been though this before; she has never seen the good outcome though. Make sure she is there to see that this doesn't always have to end badly." With that Nate shut the door.

Deeks walked home with a new lease on life. He was confident that he would be able to sleep well for the first time in months, and he was confident that it wasn't over with Kensi.

* * *

Zac had walked her home. He had held her hand all the way there, talking occasionally, but overall, he had just been a perfect gentleman. Her head had continued to spin; she just couldn't wait to be by herself. She just needed time. Time to clear her head and start to feel like herself again.

She had gone to say goodnight and let go of his hand, but he had just held on.

"Kensi, are you ok? You seem a bit off. You can talk to me if you need to." He was looking at her like she was going to break.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a long day at work I guess. I'll sleep it off, be as good as new tomorrow." She really didn't want him to push her to talk. The last thing she wanted to do was have her second meltdown of the day.

Something in her face must have portrayed those feelings because he simply smiled and said, "OK." But then he pulled her in by the hand that he was holding, wrapped the other one around her back and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was unexpected. Kensi drew back, biting her lip, not sure what he wanted next. However Zac simply smiled, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "Sleep well okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

With that he turned and left. She quickly unlocked her door and went inside. As soon as it shut, she lent her back against the door and took a deep breath. Then she completely lost it. Tears began to stream down her face, she couldn't breath, and then her legs gave out. She crumpled against the door, sitting on the floor, crying like she had never cried before.

She was a horrible person. She couldn't stand it. Zac was a great guy, and yet, kissing him felt like she was cheating on Deeks. In that moment she had to wonder if she would ever be able to fully move on from him, or if she had deluded herself into thinking she was ready to.

**So, after writing it, I realized that this could have been 2 shorter chapters, or a longer one. I like you guys, so I kept it as one. I'm not going to lie, I think this is the best one yet, but I would love to know how you feel. All the reviews have been great. The good and the bad. They keep me thinking **


	5. Chapter 5

She had made it to bed at some ungodly hour of the morning. Eventually she had nothing more to cry out and had crawled into bed, only to pass out as soon as her head hit the pillow. When her alarm went of a few hours later, she also broke down again. She needed sleep because the three or four she had just got had done nothing for her. She slowly made herself presentable and headed to work. It was going to be a long day!

She had basically driven to work on autopilot, not remembering a single detail of it when she got there. She left her car, only to have to return a minute later having forgotten her bag. She stopped by the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She had to be semi-coherent to talk to Deeks. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she wanted to a least know what she was saying to him.

As soon as she walked in she noticed the look between Sam and Callen. Clearly they were waiting to see if they would get a repeat of yesterdays show. She waited to see if they would comment, but they said nothing; simply watched and waited. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Deeks. He caught her eye, smiled, and went back to the paper work he was doing. She however, slowly slipped into her chair, her eyes never leaving him.

Something was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely different. He looked, well if she had to describe it, she would say he looked younger. _Oh please god, don't tell me he got Botox!_ She knew he took more pride in his appearance that she did, but seriously? As she looked closer, however, she realized that wasn't it. He looked younger, but also happier.

"Sure you don't need those brainy glasses Kens?"

She could feel herself blush slightly. She had been caught staring at him, crap! She just gave him her best death stare, although after the little sleep she had, it probably wasn't much scarier than her normal face.

Callen clearly found this the time to speak up though, finally able to break the ice after yesterday. "You're not going to yell at him again, are you? Because if you are, I'm just going to go workout for an hour or so."

She was not in the mood to be teased. She had had no sleep, she looked like a freaking zombie, and her life was slowly tumbling down. "I wasn't, but do you want me to yell at you?" She shot Callen a death glare next.

"You know what, Sam, I think we should go finish that game of one-on-one." He got up to leave, practically dragging Sam with him.

Sam stood and whispered, "pff, whimp," but left with his partner, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone.

She went about her work, trying to find something that would keep her wake. But the whole time she could just feel Deeks' eyes on her. She didn't want to look, but after a couple of minutes, she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"WHAT…" She was going to snap at him again. God she had to stop doing that. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and then asked calmly, "What, Deeks?"

When she looked at him, their eyes met, and she literally felt all the tension leave her body. There was something in them, something she hadn't seen in a while, and it reminded her of her old Deeks. Soon she could feel the butterflies start in her stomach. _God he was hot!_ Wow, well, that broke her out of the trance. She needed to get away from here. She needed sleep. She needed to control herself.

She looked away, but heard him ask, "You okay their Kens?" He was melting her heart. He asked it so softly, kindly, lovingly, that her heart was actually going to beat out of her chest. She was going crazy!

"I'm fine." That was all she could muster at that point.

"Don't say you're fine-" He began to say

"When I'm not fine, I know." Crap, had she just finished his sentence. By the smirk that had just appeared on his face, she would guess she had. "I'm good." Yeah, because that was so much better!

"You are so not good Kensi" He was looking into her soul when he said it. She turned into such a sap when she was tired. This conversation was not going to end well!

"And you would know all about being 'good' right? You have been 'good' for months." Okay, she was no longer a sap; she was harsh. She had to get out of here before said anything to hurt Deeks again. "I'm sorry, that was harsh. I didn't sleep well last night, so just ignore anything I say. I really am sorry." She looked right at him and smiled. He seemed to accept her apology, but he wasn't done checking up on her.

"Why didn't you sleep well? Are you ok? What happened?" He was being sweet. She knew he was. Her heart melted just a little bit more. But she couldn't have this conversation. Not now, and not here.

"It's nothing Deeks. Really. I just couldn't sleep. Nothing to worry about." He didn't look convinced, but she just smiled and went back to her work.

His next comment was completely unexpected, and took her off guard. "I went and saw Nate last night." She looked up to meet his eyes. "You were right, I need help, so I thought you would like to know that I'm getting it. I mean, it was only one session, and I have a long way to go, but I think it actually helped. I slept an entire night, no nightmares. I know its not much, but it something, right?"

He was practically pleading with her to approve of what he was doing. She could feel herself starting to well up. He had actually listened to what she had said, and he had done something. He did it for her. She couldn't stop herself any longer. She started to cry. Right there at her desk.

"Kens.."

"I'm okay," she sobbed.

Just then her phone rang. She picked it up without even looking. "Hello." Her eyes went wide. "Oh, hey Zac." She looked at Deeks and saw his face fall. She stood up to leave. He didn't need to listen to this.

However she chanced a glance over her shoulder as she left. He was looking at her. He smiled and gave her a wink. _What the hell was happening?_

**Ok, so that's it! Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Kens? Hey Kensi, let me take you home?" He was whispering, trying not to startle her too much.

They had just finished up for the day, and he had driven her back to OSP to collect their things. Normally she drove, but he could see how exhausted she had been, so had insisted that he drive. She hadn't given in easily, but when he claimed he wanted to keep living and not die in a car accident, she had relented and handed over the keys. She had fallen asleep not long after they had left the scene.

He watched as her eyes started to open, taking in her surroundings, before they landed on him. He smiled, reached towards her, and lightly brushed the hair out of her eyes. He felt her stiffen, but he wasn't alarmed by it. There was something about him today that gave him no fear. It probably had something to do with the fact he had a full nights sleep, and woke up determined to remind Kensi of the Deeks she used to know.

She was always complaining about his way with women, but really, he had never had the guts to try anything on her. Sure, they had flirted, but they always knew where the limit was, and neither of them had ever crossed it; and if they did, they never spoke about it, simply going back to the way they were. Their kiss had been proof of this.

But this morning he had decided that today was the day to start charming the pants off one Kensi Blye. He had been slightly thrown off at the start of the day when she had said she hadn't slept well. His mind went straight to her 'private time', and the thought of her with that guy was not something he wanted to dwell on. Then she had then received a call from _'Zac'_, but as soon as she had done a double take over her shoulder, he knew she was only thinking of him. He had simply winked to keep him on her mind.

It had worked. All day she had been throwing him looks and keeping her distance. It looked as if she was afraid to get too close to him; like she didn't trust herself around him. The fact that she had had no sleep also meant that she was incredibly easy to read. He could see that she had been proud that he had seen Nate, and touched that he cared so much about her. He could tell her emotions were all over the place. In all honesty, he was riding on cloud nine right now, because he could see that it wasn't over between them.

Ignoring her silence and shocked posture he continued, "Kensi, I'm going to drive you home, okay. Just let me run inside and get some stuff. Just hang here. Do you need anything?" He was asking her as gently as he could, trying not to scare her. However he didn't remove his hand from the side of her head. From the outside, it would have looked like a very intimate moment.

Kensi just shook her head. He didn't know if she was still waking up, shocked, or a mixture between the two, but he didn't push.

"I'll be back in one sec." He gave her the sweetest smile he could produce, and exited the car.

He ran as fast as he could, grabbed his stuff and left. Callen and Sam had tried to stop him, but he was a man on a mission, so he had simply yelled "see you guys tomorrow" and bolted for the door. He had slowed down before he got back to the car though. He wanted to charm Kensi, not appear desperate, so he took a second to catch his breath, throw his stuff in the back seat, before hopping back behind the wheel.

She was facing the window and didn't even move when he started the car. He was sure she wasn't asleep though. "Want to pick up something to eat on the way?" He was going to do anything to extend their time together. He didn't have anywhere to be for a while, so if he could spend it with her, he was going to.

"Sure, that would be good. Thanks." She sounded sleepy, and she didn't look at him, but he didn't care. He was high-fiving himself for the little win.

They stopped for Chinese, got to Kensi's house, and sat down to eat. They were sitting relatively close together, but Deeks didn't want to push his luck. He had left some space between them on the couch. Surprisingly, he wasn't the first to break the silence.

"So how was your surf on the weekend?" She had spoken around the mouthful of food in true Kensi class.

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't catch that, maybe if you put more food in you mouth I would understand." He smiled a full grin to show he was kidding, thankfully she laughed.

She elbowed him, smiled and told him to "shut up" before waiting for his answer.

"It was fine, nothing special. Just caught a couple of waves then headed home." He excluded his mild freak out that followed.

"Did Eric end up going? You guys didn't stay to check out the lady birds?" she was trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing, but, again, her face gave her away. He could tell she was jealous. His heart leapt.

"Oh, yeah, no he didn't come. It was just me. And no ladybirds. The one I was looking for had already taken flight. To a winery, by the sounds of it." In all honesty, he had never even asked Eric. He was never going to. He just didn't want it to sound like a date when he had asked her on the Friday. He realized that was probably a mistake.

She looked down at her food, blushing. "Um, yeah, probably." That was it. He could tell she was still awkward about the whole thing and didn't want to really talk about it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They both looked up. She went to stand, but he put a hand on her knee. "I'll get it, you finish eating." He smiled, reluctantly taking his hand back.

When he opened the door he was confronted with an athletic, six-foot-three guy who looked just as taken aback by Deeks as Deeks was of him. The guy looked Deeks up and down before standing a little straighter.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy was not impressed.

When the guys spoke, Deeks heard Kensi jump up and race to the door. She came to an abrupt stop, bumping into the back of him. She put her hands on his hips to stop herself from falling, and Deeks nearly had a heart attack. He was praying she wouldn't let go, but she did, right at the same time she spoke, "Zac, what are you doing here?"

Oh, so this was _Zac_. Yeah, Deeks didn't like him. Not one bit.

"You weren't answering your phone, I just came by to check you were okay, you know after last night."

This made Deeks curious again; what the hell had happened to her last night?

"I'm fine. Sorry, my phone must be in my bag. I mustn't have heard it." Silence followed, as everyone looked from one person to the other. The scene was more than awkward.

"Who is this guy?" Zac had finally broken the silence, and Deeks looked right as Kensi, waiting for her to respond.

"Oh, um, right, sorry. Zac this is Marty Deeks, Deeks this is Zac. Marty and I work together at the museum."

This nearly made Deeks laugh. She was still sticking with the art curator job, seriously.

Before Deeks could speak, Zac rudely asked, "And what is he doing here?" Oh, he was pissed!

Kensi looked lost, like she had no idea what to say. Being the awesome partner he was, Deeks decided to jump on in. "I drove her home. She wasn't feeling too good, so I offered her a lift. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her now, would we." He smiled at Kensi, and gave her a wink.

Zac had clearly had enough. "Well, I can look after her now, I'm sure you have places to be." It was official, Deeks hated this guy.

"Zac!-" Kensi started. But Deeks cut her off.

"No, no, it's fine, I have to go. I have an appointment with Nate anyway." He saw her eyes light up. She was definitely proud. He totally just won some brownie points. _In your face Zac!_

He collected his things, turned to Kensi and whispered "I'll see you tomorrow." He could feel Zac's glare, but he really didn't care. He pushed past him and walked out the door. Deeks- 1, Zac- 0. He was going to win, no matter what it took.

**So, there we go. Hope you enjoyed it. I hate it when characters come into shows or stories and they are likable. I like to hate on people now and then (in shows and stories only!) so yeah, Zac is going to be a douche. Well I think I just showed that! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews and support! Hope you enjoy this chapter (again it is from 2 points of view).**

He followed Kensi into her apartment, checking behind him to make sure that guy was gone. He didn't like him; he was way to close to Kensi for his liking. He sat down next to her on the couch, and then noticed the food.

"You already ate? I thought we could get something." He wasn't angry with her; but that guy was clearly overstepping his welcome. Who has dinner with someone else's girl, in her home, together on the couch?

"Oh, sorry, I was so tired we just got something on the way home from work." She wouldn't look at him. She obviously knew she had done something wrong.

"Who was that guy anyway? He seemed to know who I was, but I don't recall you mentioning him." He didn't like the fact that he was clearly someone she confided in. This guy was to close to comfort.

"Like I said, Deeks, I mean Marty and I, we work together. He was just being nice and dropped me home. I was too tired to drive."

"You could have called me, I could have come and picked you up." He didn't like the idea of this _Marty_ being in close contact with his girl. No at all. "How long have you worked together anyway. It seems like you guys are close." He didn't want to come across as being rude, well not to her, so if he seemed interested, maybe he could find out something to use against him. He didn't want this guy around.

"Um, about 4 years I guess. He was only part-time when he started, so maybe 3 and a half full time. And yeah, I guess we're close. When you work with someone everyday I guess that happens."

4 years. _Ha, this guy has no game!_ Marty clearly couldn't close with the girl, so Zac was going to show him exactly how it was done.

* * *

So the weeks had passed, and nothing else had changed much. Every night after work she would notice Deeks get up and leave. She guessed he was going to see Nate. If nothing else, Deeks was incredibly committed to fixing his problems. It made her extremely proud, and the tiniest bit hopeful. He was trying so hard, she could see that, and she had decided that she would too. She needed to try and reconcile with what had happened with Jack, and maybe even see that it wouldn't always be like that. Not everyone would leave her. Deeks had shown no signs that we was giving up on her, and she was not going to give up on him.

So she decided that the best way to show him that was to end thing with Zac. He had been nice, but ever since his run in with Deeks, he had been clingy, over protective, and quite annoying. He was intense, and that was putting it lightly. She clearly wasn't ready to move on, she could see that, so it wasn't fair to her, Zac or Deeks to keep up the façade.

It was a Friday afternoon, and the team was closing up yet another case.

"Drinks?" Sam had put the question out there.

Callen was the first to reply with an "I'm in" closely followed by Deeks with "count me in."

All three on them looked over at her, waiting to see if she would be joining them.

"Well, I can't leave you guys alone now can I? Who knows what you might do to Deeks without me there?" She looked over at Deeks and poked her tongue out at him. He simple smiled back.

"Great, meet at the bar in 10." And with that they all made their way out for the night.

They had arrived, settled down in a booth and were talking amongst themselves. She was sitting next to Deeks, and honestly, she had never felt more on edge. They were close together, and every time he would move, he would brush up against her leg, or slightly touch her arm. And every time she would get butterflies and feel her heart accelerate. He had way too much power over her body.

However all this came crashing down when she noticed someone walk through the front door of the bar. _Crap, what is he doing here?_ Zac caught her eye and walked over. He was smiling, until he saw Deeks, and then it looked like he was going to go on a murderous rampage.

She spoke first though. "Zac, what are you doing here?" She looked at the rest of the team, who all looked shocked to see him as well. Then all there eyes rested on Deeks, waiting for his reaction.

"Zac, nice to see you again man." He was being condescending, but she couldn't really blame him.

However she repeated her first question. "What are you doing here?"

"You said this was where you sometimes went after work, so I thought I would come check it out. I guess it is just a nice surprise that you're here too!" he leant in and kissed her on the cheek. She felt herself blush. However when she looked at him, he was looking at Deeks. _Is he trying to make him jealous?_

"So who are the guys?" His eyes had now moved over to Callen and Sam.

"Um, this is Callen and that's Sam, I would with them too."

Zac's eyes moved over Callen, but stopped when they got to Sam. They widened slightly; he was clearly taken aback.

"You work at the museum too?" His eyes were stuck on Sam.

They all looked at Sam too, and realized that he was the least likely museum worker ever. She had no idea what to say.

Deeks didn't seem to have the same problem. "He's security. Nobody's going to try and steal something with him around." He lifted his glass in Sam's direction then took a sip of his drink. Sam laughed.

Kensi couldn't help it; she smiled and bit her lip. _God he was cute._ She felt Zac stiffen next to her, and looked up to see him glaring at Deeks. Yeah, this had to stop. Now!

She grabbed his hand, excused them, and walked outside to the alley. She was not going to stand for this.

"What is your problem?" She gave him the best death glare she could, and she saw Zac shrink back slightly.

"What are you talking about? I was just talking to your colleagues." He stood up straighter when he finished, clearly not giving up without a fight.

"Why did you have to be like that with Deeks? What has he done to you?" She saw his face twitch. Clearly he was about to start something.

"Oh, for god sakes Kensi, wake up! The guy is totally into you. Are you that blind? I'm sorry if I'm not just going to hang around while some loser tries to steal my girl. You would think he would get the hint. 4 years and he couldn't close the deal. The guy is clearly out of his league. Yet he still flirts with you? How do you put up with that?" She was stunned. What the hell had just happened?

Before she had a chance to respond, she heard someone taking steps in her direction. Her blood was boiling. She was going to kill this guy. How dare he speak about Deeks like that! But then the stranger spoke up, and she felt herself regaining composure.

"Dude, I think you're done here." It was Deeks, and he was walking towards them. He looked angrily at Zac, but when he looked at her, his features changed, and she melted right there.

"This has nothing to do with you. If you know what's good for you, you would turn around, walk away, and stay away from my girl." Zac was pointing at Deeks, but his other hand had come to wrap around her waist.

She tried to push away, but he just held on. She looked at Deeks, and saw his eye's darken. This was a side of him she had never seen.

"Let go of her." He almost growled the words, and his eyes never left Zac.

Zac looked at her, and clearly he had no idea what she was thinking, because all he said was "Babe, wait here, let me deal with this loser." She had had enough.

She went to twist his arm and throw him against the brick wall, but Deeks beat her to it. He had pounced, and had Zac pinned against the wall. His forearm was pushed against Zac's throat, while his other hand was pushed into his chest.

"I said; you're done here." Deeks was looking right at Zac, and yet he still didn't get the message. This guy was an idiot. She could deal with this; she just needed to calm Deeks down. She walked up behind him, places both hands on his waist, and slightly dug her thumbs into his back.

"Deeks let him go. I can handle this." She whispered it kindly into his ear. She saw him look over his shoulder at her, and slowly start to relax. He started to move away from Zac, removing his arm and hand.

Deeks looked back at him with one final glare, but Zac was too quick. With one quick swing, he hit Deeks square in the face, knocking him to the ground.

**And we end there! Let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews! I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, but there might be a few days without updates. I have an exam, and I should really study for it! The next update with be up, at the latest, Wednesday night! (btw, if there is no break between points of view, i apologize, it won't let me change it!)**


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes went black, and he fell to the ground. He wasn't knocked out, but man did it hurt. He had had no time to prepare for the punch, so he had been hit with the full force of it. He blinked, trying to see what was happening. Slowly he managed to see shoes, then bodies, then one beautiful face right in front of his. She was so close he could feel her breath on his face, and she looked beyond shocked.

"Are you okay Deeks?" She asked so softly, her hand coming up to touch his face. He winced, it really did hurt, but nodded that he was fine. She smiled and whispered, "give me a second" before standing up. He just sat on the ground and tried not to move.

He saw Kensi walk over to Zac, and without a hesitation, slap him hard across the face. He was sure that hurt nearly as much as his face did. He knew Kensi could pack and punch, and she was holding nothing back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She was yelling, and she was mad!

"You can't be serious Kensi. You're going to stick up for this guy?" He looked dumbfounded. "He nearly killed me."

"Trust me, if he wanted to kill you, you would be dead." Deeks wasn't so sure about that. He definitely wanted to kill the guy, he was just lucky Kensi was there to stop him.

"Are you going to stand here and yell at me, while he just sits there. He started all this. He needs to learn to keep his hands off other people's girls. The guy is a-"

Kensi cut him off right there. "-Don't you say a thing. If you think you have any right talking about my friends like that, then you are mistaken. You know nothing about them, or me, so you have no right saying the things you did." She was slowly backing Zac up against the brick wall, and Deeks was sure she was about to lose it. Her eyes narrowed as she cornered him with nowhere else to go. "And if you so much as touch him, or any of my friends again, I swear I will kill you. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't own me, I am not your 'girl', and we are done. Get out of here before I call the cops."

Deeks nearly laughed at that. As if Kensi needed the cops to get rid of this guy, he was practically crawling away from her at this point. As if remembering that Deeks was a cop and sitting on the alley floor, she turned and walked over to him.

She bent down in front of him again, lightly touching his face. Yeah, at this point, getting punched was totally worth it. She smiled and bit her lip. God, he was in trouble. He didn't care about his face anymore, only the fact the Kensi Blye was mere inches away from him, and biting her lip. She was going to kill him!

She broke him out of his thoughts when she asked again, "are you sure you're okay?"

He loved the fact that she cared so much. "I'm fine Kens, but you definitely should have kicked him in the, well, you know. If anyone deserved it, he did." He winked just to bring home his point. She just laughed.

"You told me not to do that; that pistol whipping would be better." She raised one eyebrow as if proving a point.

"But you didn't do that either!"

"Don't have my gun."

"Well I guess the slap would have to do." He sighed as if resigning himself to it.

"I guess it will." She smiled again.

Throughout their entire exchange she had not taken her hands of his face. He wasn't going to lie; it was pretty awesome! Suddenly the throbbing in his cheek and eye got to be too much. He tried to move his face, but hissed when he did. He saw Kensi's eyes grow wide. She lightly rubbed his face with the thumbs before dropping her hands. But she didn't break contact for long, holding both his hands and entwining their fingers.

"Let's get you home and put some ice on that eye." She helped him stand, but only removed one hand from his. She kept their other one laced together.

_Who is this girl!_ Kensi was never this bold around him. Ever! He wasn't going to complain, or even mention it to her. He was simply going to enjoy it.

As they made their way to the entrance of the alley, the bar door swung open and Callen and Sam stepped out.

"Where have you guys been? We were thinking of…WOW! Deeks, what the hell happened?" Callen winced, as if he could feel his pain from there.

"Who did this? Where is he?" Sam looked around, as if ready to take down someone. Deeks was touched by his response. He had his back.

"No need guys. Kensi took care of it. The guy wont be coming back anytime soon." He smiled at Kensi, enormously proud of her. She smiled back, but removed her hand from his.

His heart went to drop, but then she placed it on his back, as if trying to usher him out of there. "Trust me, it was handled. I am now going to take Deeks home, because if he doesn't ice that thing, we will be hearing about it for weeks." She started directing him to her car, but spun back around, "Oh, and love the timing guys, way to get out of helping us out." She smiled at them.

"Hey we're off duty, look after yourselves." Callen called, smiling, and then left with Sam in the other direction.

"Come on Shaggy, let's get you home." She smiled up at him, and opened the car door. If he was going to be looked after by Kensi, getting punched was most definitely worth it.

**Ok, so just a short one, but hopefully a good one! I thought this scene was only going to be short, so I planned on writing back at his house as well, but it turned out a bit longer. Promise the next one will be longer, and maybe make you swoon! See how we go! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you stop complaining?" She couldn't help her nagging tone. He had complained, the _entire_ ride. She knew it hurt, but seriously, suck it up!

"But it hurts." He sounded like a whiny little child.

"Well then come inside, put some ice on your face, and shut up!" Thank god they were at his house now, because another minute of this and he would have had two black eyes.

They got out of the car and through his front door before she pulled him to the couch and made him sit down.

"Sit, and stay." She gave his a look that implied that if he knew what was good for him, he would do as she said.

"I'm not a dog you know!"

She was halfway to the kitchen when she turned around, looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

He just smiled saying, "don't comment on that."

She found some ice, wrapped it in a towel, and came back to sit next to Deeks.

"Ok, hold still. This is probably going to hurt." She was warning him because she had had enough complaining.

"More than it already does?" His question was clearly hypothetical, but when she place the ice on the side of his face he tensed, hissed, and made a quick movement to swat her hands away.

She caught his hand around the wrist before he could move the ice and placed it back on his lap. She didn't know what had gotten into her tonight, but she was feeling very confident; so she kept her hand there, lightly rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I told you not to move. It wont get any better if you don't let me ice it." She knew perfectly well that he could ice it himself, but after what he did, standing up for her, protecting her, the least she could do was look after him. If it meant that she got to sit right next to him with knees leaning on his leg, well that was just an added bonus!

To be honest, she was still a little stunned by what had happened. It had all happened so quickly that she was still trying to make sense of it all. Zac was an idiot, she could see that, and she could take care of herself, Deeks knew that, and yet he had come to defend and protect her. She couldn't help the butterflies that sprung up in her stomach when she thought about it.

Of course he was going to protected her when they were working, that was there job, and she would do the same, she was just shocked that after everything that had happened, after she had been a complete moron for dating someone else, he was still willing to protect her out in the real world. She didn't deserve him; she knew that, and yet here she sat, icing his face, praying to god that he wouldn't make her leave.

"What ya thinking there Fern?" He was looking straight at her.

She had obviously been in a trance because when she returned to reality she was looking straight at him, their faces only inches apart. _God he had beautiful eyes._

She smiled and looked down. Okay, maybe she wasn't as confident as she thought she was. "Um, just…you know, you didn't have to do that? I mean, come outside and protect me. I could have handled him by myself." She looked back up and smiled.

He took her hand, the one that was still rubbing the back of his and entwined their fingers. Ok, she was going to die! Here heart was pounding like she had just run a marathon, and she was sure butterflies were about to come flying out of her ears!

"I know you could of. But it doesn't mean you have too. I have your back Kens, whether we are chasing down bad guys, or just kicking the ass of that bad guy, I'm not going to make you do it by yourself. If I have learnt anything over the last couple of weeks, it's that doing things by yourself is not always the best idea! Having someone to help you makes life a lot better."

He smiled at her, and she was gone; completely lost it. She felt the tears begin, and there was no way of stopping them. God, she sucked. Bad! He was right, you shouldn't have to do things by yourself, and yet she had just left him to deal with his demons all alone. Not once helping him. He was right, and she was wrong. She could have been making his life better over these past weeks, and instead, she had left him to do everything all on his own. What kind of partner was she? Better yet, what kind of friend?

She saw his eyes soften even more and his face dropped. "Hey, Kens. Hey, what's wrong?" With his spare hand he took the ice she was holding and dropped it on the table. He leant his arm on the back of the couch and wiped the tears that were falling down her face.

"I'm so sorry Deeks. I am so, so sorry." She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath in. She could do this. She had to. He deserved this. She opened her eyes and looked straight at him. By now, his hand was resting on the side of her head just behind her ear, and she wanted nothing more than to lean into him.

But she didn't she just looked straight at him and continued. "You're right. You shouldn't have to do things alone. And yet I just walked away. I stopped thinking about you, and only thought about myself. I left you to do everything by yourself. What kind of friend am I? You have been going through so much and I wasn't there to help you. I am just so, so sorry." The tears continued to come, and she just couldn't say anything else.

She felt him pull lightly on the back of her head and she went with no hesitation. She rested her head on his shoulder, while he lightly rubbed her back. She didn't deserve him, but there was no way in hell she was moving from this position.

"When I said those things, I didn't mean to make them apply to our situation Kens. You didn't leave me alone. I was never doing anything by myself. I knew that. I tried at first, don't get me wrong, but you just seemed to worm your way in. You bought me a cronut for god sakes! I tried to shut you out and you kept on calling. Did you know that the first night you brought me dinner, after I was rescued, that was the first night I slept without a nightmare? Sure the couch wasn't overly comfortable, but you were there, and I felt safe. I knew you had my back. But what you said was right. I had changed and I needed help. Then I had Nate helping me. He has been great, and been there for me whenever I needed him to. No matter what you would have done Kens, I wasn't going to get better. I needed professional help. I can see that now." He slowing puller back from her, and she looked up into his eyes. "And you're more than a friend Kensi, more than a partner, but you shouldn't have had to put up with all my stuff. That wasn't fair on you."

He was melting her heart with every word. He was far too kind and forgiving for his own good.

"I still should have been there for you Deeks. And I'm sorry for that. I'm not making excuses, but I just couldn't see you walk out of my life. I've had it happened before, and I almost died. I don't know what I would do if you left too." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but he seemed to have different ideas.

He wiped the final tears off her face, smiled again, and then slowly leant in to meet her lips. She didn't move, not at first, she was too scared she was reading the signs wrong. But there was definitely no denying that those were his lips on hers. And god did they feel good! She slowly brought her hand up to the side of his face, holding him there, ensuring that he wouldn't move. When he didn't, she slowly moved it down to his shirt, pulling him closer.

The kiss wasn't intense, and there was no getting carried away, but it was sweet, and gentle, and totally Deeks. He slowly threaded his fingers in her hair, but then pulled back, breaking the kiss.

She smiled, but said nothing. He smiled too, and learnt back in for one last quick kiss.

"I'm never going to leave you Kensi. Know that no matter what happens, I will never leave you." He looked right into her eyes when he said it, with his hand still wrapped in her hair, and the intensity in which he said it made her have no doubt that he was serious.

"You know there is no avoiding this kiss, right?" She smiled, playing with the front of his shirt.

He laughed quietly. "I couldn't even if I wanted too." He leant in and kissed her again. God she could get used to this. Leaning back, he gave her the cheeky, sly Deeks smile that she loved so much. "I'm also not going to avoid the fact that you just apologized like, a million times, and said I was right! I don't know if my head is playing tricks on me, or if you're going soft?"

"You got punched in the face, I'll go with brain damage." She laughed, and then pulled him in by the front of his shirt, kissing him once again.

**Ok, there we have it. Sorry about the delay, but hopefully this makes up for it! You guys have been amazing with your reviews. I got the impression that you didn't want to see the end of Zac, and you wanted more angst. So consider it done. Zac will be back! (Unlike on Bones (sorry that just came to my head!)) Let me know what you think and where you would like the story to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

They had stayed there in his couch for a couple more hours, just sitting, barely talking. After the rush of kissing Kensi had died down slightly, only slightly, and his heart beat had returned to a semi-normal rhythm, he had had to return the ice to his face, there was no denying that he had been punched good. His face killed!

He had got new ice from the kitchen, and when he had returned to the couch Kensi forced him to lay down with his head on her lap. She held the ice to his face with one hand, and played with his hair with the other. He liked this side of Kensi. She was comfortable, warm, caring and beautiful. He just couldn't get enough.

"So…does this mean I can ask you out now?"

She smiled down at him. "I guess that is how this usually goes."

He smiled back. "So what are you doing tomorrow night?" He wasn't going to waste time. Just in case she changed her mind.

"Wow, not wasting any time there, Shaggy."

"I wasted 4 years Kens, I'm not going to waste any more." Without meaning too, he had turned the conversation serious. He was sick of their serious conversations though, and decided to turn it light hearted again. "Unless you don't think you can handle all my charm. If you can't keep your hands to yourself, we can just stay here!" He winked, but forgot about his swollen eye. He hissed in pain.

"Served yourself right. And what charm? If that's what you having been using on me all these years, I think I pretty safe!" She poked out her tongue, smiled, and continued to play with his hair. She didn't say anything else.

He asked again. "So, are you free tomorrow night?"

"That depends, where are you taking me?"

Oh, he was going to charm her pants off. "That's a surprise. So are you in or not?"

"I guess I can fit you in. What do I need to wear?"

He went to say something about not wearing a thing, but he was clearly too easy to read because she cute him off.

"I'm wearing clothes Deeks. What type of clothes should I wear?"

She knew him too well!

"Dress to impress. And by impress, I mean to impress me!" That was all he was going to say. He closed his eyes, content with what had happened. He was taking Kensi out on a date. Life couldn't get much better.

* * *

She was nervous. Beyond nervous. He was picking her up in fifteen minutes and she felt like she was going to throw up! She had to pull herself together.

She was standing in front of her mirror in nothing but her underwear. She had had a shower, done her hair and make-up, but for the life of her, she could not find something to wear. She had been through eight outfits, and none of them were right. Too short, too long, too much cleavage, wrong colour. She had been through them all. She was down to her last two dresses, and she couldn't decide. In the end she closed her eyes, and just picked something. That would have to do.

She heard a knock on the door. She quickly finished putting on her black pumps and walked over. She took one final calming breath before opening it. Her heart stopped when she looked at him. He looked gorgeous. _Is that even the right way to describe a man?_ Handsome, that was it; he was definitely handsome. He was wearing a black suit jacket, black pants, and a white shirt. He had the collar open, and she could have sworn he was the hottest guy she had ever seen. In his hand he held a box of chocolates.

She felt herself smile and blush.

She regained composure before him, which was hard to believe. He was still looking her up and down. She had clearly picked the right dress. She had decided to go with a short, black, lacy dress; more leg, less cleavage. She wanted to keep it classy, but knew that would impress him. She had not been mistaken.

His eyes eventually made it up to hers, where she simply just gave him a smile.

"Kens, you look…wow. Boy have I been missing out!" She thought that last comment was not meant to come out of his mouth because he blushed and looked down again.

He was too cute. "You don't look too bad yourself. And you have no idea." She smiled. She was definitely feeling flirty.

He looked back up to her a smiled. Clearly he had gained some confidence from her answer. "I brought you some chocolates. I didn't think you could keep flowers alive, and that just wasn't fair on them-"

"-Hey!-"

"-and I knew you would enjoy these more." He finished with a smile, handing her the box. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me get my bag." She turned around, placed the chocolates on the table, grabbed her bag, and followed him out.

As soon as she had shut the door, he grabbed her hand, pulling her up next to him. He places a sweet kiss on her lip, holding her chin with his other hand. "You really do look beautiful Kensi."

She smiled back at him. She could get used to this. "So, detective, where are you taking me this evening?"

"Ahh, that is a surprise." And with that he led her to the car.

They arrived at a bar. That much was clear. She had never been here before though.

"I thought we could have a couple of drinks first, then I made a dinner reservation around the corner."

"Really?"

"Well, I thought I could show you off first, then have you all to myself later."

She was surprised to find that she found that very sweet. "Oh, is that how it works?"

"You have to let me show you off Kens!"

She raised an eyebrow. She was just messing with him. However his eyes softened.

"And I may need some liquid confidence. I don't want to mess this up." He smiled at her and her heart melted. He was definitely charming her.

She played along though. "I don't either. Come on then, let's get you that drink."

They hopped out of the car and walked inside. It was a nice place. More upmarket than she was used to, but she could definitely get used to it!

She was holding his hand and she felt him lean into her. He started to whisper into her ear and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Do you mind getting us a drink, I just need to use the little boys room."

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded. He kissed her cheek and left. She walked over to the bar and waited to be served.

"Hey Kensi."

She whipped her head around and came face to face with Zac. What the hell was he doing here!

"Zac...what…how…what are you doing here?" She was more than a little shocked.

"I was here with some friends, I was just about to leave when I saw you here."

She was looking around the bar, hoping that Deeks hadn't come back yet. She needed to get Zac out of here before he saw.

"Look, Kensi, about last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. And I definitely shouldn't have punched your friend. That was completely out of line." He was looking her up and down, and if just noticing how she looked. She felt completely uncomfortable.

"You're right, it was completely out of line." She stopped there. She really didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted him to leave.

"I wont happen again. Promise." He smiled at her, but she felt nothing. "Look, I don't know who you're meeting, but want to get out of here? Come back to mine? I can show you how sorry I really am." He winked at her and she nearly threw up.

He could not be serious. But before she could kick his ass from here to oblivion he grabbed her by the waste and kissed her hard. Her eyes went wide with shock. And that's when she saw Deeks come out of the bathroom, come to a complete stop, and look straight at her.

**Ok, there we have it. Zac hasn't left just yet! Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated. You guys have been awesome so far. Just received over 100 reviews, so you guys rock! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And we continue right where we left off folks…**

She could not believe this was happening. Seriously, could anything else get in the way of her dating Deeks? She pushed Zac off her, and caught the looked on Deeks' face. He was pissed! She needed to end this once and for all (even though she thought she had last night). She gave Deeks a look. She was aiming for between pleading and authoritarian. She held up her finger to him motioning for him to give her a minute. This didn't seem to go over well, but he stopped approaching her, so she assumed that the look had worked.

She dragged Zac over to a quiet corner of the bar. This was going to end. Now!

"Kensi, I think it will be more private if we go back to my place. People can still see us." He was looking around, but he didn't seem to mind if people saw them. Not one bit.

God he was an ass. How had she not seen this?

He went to pull her in for another kiss. This time she was ready and on alert. She pushed him straight into the wall.

"Okay, so rough it is." He smirked, and she was sure she was definitely going to throw up.

"Shut up Zac. Just…shut up! How did you not get the message last night? Was I not clear? Do I seriously need to slap you harder to get my point across?" This guy was stupid.

"What are you talking about babe? We had a fight, so what?"

"So what? And don't 'babe' me! Are you seriously that stupid? You talk crap about my best friend, hold onto me like I'm some piece of meat, and then you punch the guy I love in the face? How could you possibly think we are still together?" She was fuming!

"The guy you what?" Zac looked stunned.

"Um, yeah, the guy you what?" She quickly turned around to find Deeks standing behind her, his hand scratching the back of his head.

_Oh, for the love of God!_ Could nothing go right for her?

"What the hell is he doing here?" Zac looked straight at Deeks and went to move towards him, but she held him right where he was. He was not going to blacken his other eye. No way!

"He is here with me. How thick are you?" She was starting to find this whole situation and conversation moving from frustrating to hilarious.

Well, that was until Zac said, "why you little, cheating bitch! Were you just using me the whole time to get him?"

Oh, she had heard enough. Without thinking she punched him in the face, grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him right between the legs. She watched as Zac crumpled to the ground in pain.

"In case you still didn't get the message. We are over. Done. Finished. Never talk to me again. Understand?" She wanted to kick him again, throw a couple more punches, but she felt Deeks' hand grab her softly around the arm, lightly pulling her away from Zac.

"Come on ninja, let's get you out of here."

And with that he grabbed her good hand, and led her to the exit of the bar.

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier…_

He took a deep breath as he left the restroom. He could do this. He could charm Kensi Blye. He could show her that he was worth the risk. More importantly, she could prove to himself that he was worthy of her.

He walked through the door and scanned the room looking for her. He looked around till he came to a complete and shocking stop. That was her, long legs and all, kissing some other guy.

His heart plummeted. However, when he looked closer he could see that she look just as stunned as he felt. Her eyes were as wide a saucers and she looked at him as if asking for help. He could feel his blood start to boil.

He watched as Kensi pushed the guy off of her, and that was when he saw that is was Zac. Oh, he was going to kill him. No matter what Kensi wanted, he was going to kill the guy.

But Kensi caught his eye, and she looked just as pissed. She gave him a look and then held up her finger. He understood that she wanted to deal with this alone. He hated the idea, he wasn't going to lie, but he didn't follow. Well, not a first.

He waited until they were around the corner, away from prying eyes. He followed her. Of course he did. He had her back. He was also not going to let this guy be alone with her. He trusted her, that wasn't the question; he just didn't trust _that_ guy.

He heard a thump, and he guessed that was Kensi giving him what he deserved; however when he heard Zac say, "Okay, so rough it is" he nearly moved. Did he seriously think Kensi was putting the moves on him?

Her response made him smile though. "Shut up Zac. Just…shut up! How did you not get the message last night? Was I not clear? Do I seriously need to slap you harder to get my point across?"

He wished she would. Serves him right. But she did make a good point; how had he not got the message last night?

And then he heard the guy call her 'babe'. Oh he was seriously going to shoot the guy. Why hadn't he brought his gun with him?

He was concentrating so hard on ways to kill the guy that he almost missed what Kensi said next. But he caught the end of her outburst and his heart started to pound. He must have misheard her.

"…and then you punch the guy I love in the face? How could you possibly think we are still together?" He seriously must have misheard her.

Without thinking, he walked around the corner to see if she was serious. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zac look him up and down. "The guy you what?"

Yeah, he had taken the words right out of his mouth. But he repeated them anyway. "Um, yeah, the guy you what?" He continued to look at her and watched as she turned to face him. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to make of the conversation.

He continued to stare at her, even when she turned around to face Zac again. He wasn't even listening to their exchange, simply staring at her, stunned. Had she really just said that she loved him? Did she really mean it? He probably would have stared at her all night, replaying the words over in his head, dissecting them till he knew what they meant, but then he heard Zac call her a "little, cheating bitch" and he lost it. He made a direct line towards him, but Kensi beat him to it.

He watched at she punched him, then knee him a place that made Deeks himself a little queasy. He watched as she told him that they were done, but then he got the impression she wanted to continue the assault. It was time for him to step in.

He gently reached for her arm, bringing her close to him.

"Come on ninja, let's get you out of here."

He needed to get her away from Zac, so he simply took her hand and led her towards the exit.

**And there we go. A little different than I thought I would read, but I think it works. I decided that a scene like this is something I would like to read from both views; makes everything clear I think. Hope you liked it. And for those wondering, no, date night is not over yet! Hoping to update tomorrow, but can't promise anything! Reviews are the highlight of my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

He led her straight to the car, opening her door, then waited for her to get in.

However, she just stood there looking at him. "I thought we had a reservation for dinner?" He saw her face slightly fall, as if she just realized something. "You know what, I'll just get a cab home."

She looked so sad, and it broke his heart. She went to walk away from him, but he didn't let her move. He grabbed her by the waist, holding her in place. She was now caught between the car and him.

"Hey, Kens, I'm not taking you home." He saw her eyes shoot up at that. "I just think holding cutlery is going to be a bit hard now." He lightly took her injured hand, the one that had just punched Zac's lights out, and rubbed his thumb gently over the back of it. "I have something else in mind."

He leant in, pushing her back further into the side of the car. He placed the hand that wasn't holding hers on the side of the car, right next to her head. He moved in, but didn't kiss her, just simply hovering over her lips. She kept looking from his eyes to his lips, and he could tell he was getting her flustered. He liked this newfound power!

"Will you please just get into the car so I can surprise and woo you on this fine evening?" He whispered it, and he saw a chill go through her. Yeah, he _definitely_ liked his power.

She slowly nodded her head. He hovered over he lips a little longer before pulling away, allowing her to move into the front seat. He closed the door behind her before rounding the car, hopping in, and driving away.

The whole car ride she didn't say a thing. He knew she wanted to, but she didn't. If Kensi Blye was one thing it was curious. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her silently struggle, but still she said nothing. He decided he would break the silence.

"How's your hand? Do we need to go to the hospital?" He looked at it quickly, noticing it was bruised. She had obviously thrown one hell of a punch!

"It's fine, and no, I don't need a hospital. I'll ice it later."

He just gave her a look.

"It's all good Deeks, really, stop worrying." She smiled at him, and he couldn't argue with her; he just melted. Ok, so maybe she had some power of him too.

They drove in silence, again ignoring what had just happened. She had said she loved him. He hadn't been expecting it, there was not doubting that, but he was slightly worried that if he brought it up she would just say that it had been said in the heat of the moment, and hadn't really meant it. He didn't think he could handle the heartbreak if she said it wasn't true.

So they drove in silence for another ten minutes, before he pulled up at the beach. He watched her as she looked out at the water before slowly turning her head towards him.

"Why are we at the beach?"

"Because I figured you could use some fresh air, and I thought, what better way to spend the night that at my favourite place, with my favourite person." He knew it was corny but he said it anyway. He produced the biggest smile he could to bring home the point.

He watched as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. He went willingly. But she didn't kiss him, just hovered as said, "Thank you, that was very sweet of you."

He leant in to kiss her, but she pulled back slightly, just enough to look into his eyes. "And see how mean it is to tease someone like this." She licked her lips, bit the lower one, and then smiled. Without warning, she then turned and hopped out of the car.

_Oh, so that's how it was going to be played!_

He hopped out of the car, and ran to catch up with her. He took her good hand, and then laced their fingers. Before they made it to the sand though, she pulled him to a stop. He watched as she leant sideways, taking off her heels. He wasn't going to lie, her standing there in a short black dress, bare feet, in the moonlight was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

She smiled at him, and then pulled him forward onto the sand. Again they were silent, slowing walking hand in hand along the beach. He didn't know what to say. When he thought about the fact that he was here with her, he became a bumbling mess.

Luckily for him, she broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry about tonight. With Zac, I mean. Not the best way to spend a first date."

"I'll admit it wasn't what I was expecting. However, I did get to show off how kick-ass you are, so it wasn't all bad" He smiled at her.

"Even if it meant kicking the ass of my ex?"

"Touché."

"I'm still sorry though. I was excited about tonight, and you put a lot of effort in, and then I come along a ruin it. You-"

"-Hey, no, stop right there." He turned to face her, coming to a stop in the sand. "You didn't ruin anything. Okay? Would it have been nice to have a couple of drinks and take you to a fancy restaurant? Yes. Was it just as nice to see you kiss the ass of that idiot, defend your friend, and not even flinch while doing it? Hell yes!" He smiled at her, while taming a bit of her hair that was being blown around.

"You're more than just a friend Deeks." Her shy smile made his heart melt.

"I think I got that when three little words slipped out in you aggressive rant." He was trying to make the situation slightly lighter incase she went back on what she said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean for them to come out like that." She looked right at him, and he must have looked disappointed, because she kept on talking. "I'm not taking them back Deeks. Not at all! But that wasn't really the time, or the place to say that for the first time." She looked like she was pleading with him to understand.

"You mean you don't want to profess your undying love for the most handsome, strong, charming man you have ever met, whilst on a first date with said man, and kneeing your ex boyfriend in the groin at the same time? Why ever not?" His comment was dripping with sarcasm, and so she punched him in the arm. He winced. "Careful their tiger, don't want to damage the other hand now."

She smiled at him, stood up on her tippy-toes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Deeks." And then she pulled his hand to continue their walk.

They walked to the pier, making idle chitchat until they reached the end. He saw her shiver, so he removed his jacket, placing it over her shoulders, before stepping up behind her, leaning on the railing, looking out to sea.

He rested his head on her shoulder, hugging her, thinking that he could stay like this forever.

But there was still one nagging thought on his mind.

He whispered quietly, not wanting to break the spell of the moment, talking into her ear. "I know I said I would drop it and I will, but just so you know, the feeling's mutual." He kissed the side of her neck, and he felt her smile. He snuggled in closer to her back, and relaxed once again.

* * *

They had eventually left when it had got too cold to stay. They had quickly grabbed a bite on the way home, and were now standing on her front porch, simple staring at each other. He didn't want the night to end, but he had promised himself that he was going to be a complete gentleman. So that left only one thing to do.

"I had a good time tonight Kens. Really."

"Me too."

Silence.

"Um, well, I should get going." He motioned towards is car. God he felt like an idiot. Why was this so hard?

"Did you want to come in? Watch a movie? Coffee?"

_Yes, yes and yes! To all the above!_ However this was not what came out of his mouth.

"I should really go." He saw her face drop, so he decided to just go for it. After tonight, what did he have to loose?

"I'm going to do this right Kens. I meant it when I said you deserve the best, and I'm going to give you that. I'm going to woo you and date you, then love you, marry you and have children with you. Then one day I'm going to grow old with you. But I'm going to do it in that order. So as much as I hate doing thing, leaving right now, I'm going to kiss you goodnight…" He leant in grabbing her face between both hands and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

When they broke away, breathing heavily he continued. "…and watch you walk through that door. I'm then going to go home, probably not sleep a wink, thinking about the best night I have ever had, with the most amazing woman I have ever met." He finished and realized that he was reassuring himself, as much as her, that he was doing the right thing.

She seemed to accept this reasoning because without another word, she kissed him lightly, smiled, turned around and walked through her front door. He stood there for a bit before slowly turning, and then went home. She may not be with him in person, but he was sure that she was never going to leave his mind again.

**Ok, so end date! Hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, unexpected life issues came up, so this was the first chance I had to sit down and write. I think there will probably only be a couple more chapters in this story. Well, that's my thinking at the moment. Reviews may change that!**


	13. Chapter 13

She hadn't slept one bit. Not after the little speech he had given. He had planned out their lives. He had worked it all out. And surprisingly, she couldn't wait for it to happen. She wasn't scared. She was hopeful. Hopeful that what he had said would come true, and that she would get to live out the rest of her life with the man she loved.

Oh God. She still couldn't believe that she had said that last night. She was such an idiot. Who does that? Who tells a guy they love them on the first date? Answer: No one! Well, except her.

But as always he hadn't flinched, run away, or even contemplated ending the date there and then. No, instead he had taken her to the beach and provided the most romantic, simple and enjoyable evening of her life. The more he worked out his own issues and the more time she spent with him, the more she came to realize that he was nothing like Jack, and that maybe, just maybe, the future he had predicted was achievable.

And so, she had spent the Sunday lounging around, thinking of Deeks, and smiling like an idiot. He had called after his surf, they had got lunch, and then, again, he had dropped her off home.

When her alarm went off on Monday she hopped straight out of bed. She had a shower, got dressed, and went to work; all done with a smile on her face. She felt like she was in a freaking Disney movie! But she didn't care.

However, when she pulled into work, reality hit, and a thought washed over her. They hadn't discussed this. Work. Were they going to tell people? Were they going to keep it to themselves? What were they going to say? Does Hetty already know?

Deeks, who walked up beside her and whispered in the ear, brought her out of her freak-out.

"Good morning princess." He smiled, but it didn't last long when he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

Without thinking she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him through the hallway into the bathroom.

"Kens, seriously, if you want me this bad, all you had to do was ask!" he smiled and moved closer to her. She was having none of it.

"Hold it there Romeo. That is not why we are here." She put her hand on his chest to stop him coming closer. "What are we telling people? Are we telling them we're dating? Are we keeping it a secret for the time being? We having discussed this Deeks, and now we are here, and people are going to know, and what happens if we aren't-"

His lips meeting hers cut her of. She wanted to be mad, she really did, but instead she just closed her eyes and enjoyed being this close to him.

When they pulled back she opened her eyes to find him looking at her. "You're freaking out and rambling. You need to breathe." He smiled, and she felt herself start to relax. "Now, do you want to pick just one of those questions and go from there?"

"What are we going to tell people?"

"About us?"

"No, about the weather! Of course about us you idiot." She smiled to ensure she didn't hurt his feelings.

"I don't know. Did you want to tell people?"

"I don't know, I mean, it's kind of nice just us knowing for the time being." She looked at him with her best pleading eyes, hoping her would agree.

"It isn't really anyone's business what we do in our own time really."

"I agree. So we can keep this to ourselves for the moment. Right?"

"Absolutely!"

They smiled at each other, and then she pulled him by his shirtfront and kissed him again.

And then the conversation that they had just had became moot as Sam and Callen walked into the bathroom, stopping and staring at the sight in front of them.

* * *

He pulled away from Kensi at the sound of the door opening, but it was too late, they had been made.

They simply stood there, him with one hand on her neck and the other on her waist; her with a hand on his neck, the other scrunching the front of his top. _The most compromising position ever!_

Kensi was the first to break the silence, taking a step away from him as she spoke.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Callen smiled as he answered. "We were going to go to the bathroom. What are you guys doing in here?" He raised an eyebrow.

Deeks had no idea what to say, but he didn't need to say a thing. Again Kensi was the one to speak.

"This is the ladies." Yep, she avoided their question all together.

Both Callen and Sam smiled this time, but again it was Callen that spoke.

"You must be too preoccupied, because this is the men's room Kens."

At the same time both he and Kensi looked around, realizing that they were, indeed, standing in the middle of the men's room.

Instead of looking embarrassed though (which was definitely how he was feeling), Kensi simply stood up straight and replied, "Well then, I shouldn't be in here." She looked at him, motioned towards the door, and they both tried to make their escape.

Sam stopped him though, and spoke for the first time.

"You're right, you shouldn't be here" He was looking at Kensi, but then his eyes turned to him. "You, on the other hand, you're not quite done just yet."

He quickly saw Kensi give him an apologetic look before the bathroom door swung closed, leaving him standing there with Callen and Sam. This was not good.

They looked him up and down, with Sam breaking the silence.

"So…you and Kensi, ha?"

"Um, yeah…me and Kensi." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Sam began.

"You guys do work together-" Callen followed.

"-Depend on each other-"

"-Put your lives in each others hands."

"Are you sure you want feelings messing with all that?" Sam finished the speech.

He felt like he was watching a game of tennis with his head whipping back and forward. They were like a tag team. If they weren't so scary, it would have been funny.

"There were already feelings, way before anything happened. Trust me, nothing has changed professionally. I would never let anything happen to Kensi. Ever! I care about her." He looked at both of them, trying to convey his seriousness the best he could.

"And so do we." Sam quickly refuted.

"So you know we would never let anything happen to her." Callen added.

_Oh God, not again!_

"You also know that we like her more than you." Sam began.

"So if you were to say, hurt her in any way-"

"-Physically or emotionally-"

"-Then we will kill you, leaving no trace that you died-"

"-Or even that you ever lived."

"None."

"What so ever."

"We have the resources-"

"-And the skill."

"So we will ask again-"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Again, Sam finished their little show.

They had slowly backed him into a corner. He couldn't move, he was starting to feel light-headed, sweaty, and yep, he was scared as hell!

"I would never hurt her. Trust me, if I ever did, in any way, you wouldn't need to kill me; I would probably kill myself. Is it a good idea? Well, it's what I want, and more importantly, it's what Kensi wants, so yes, it's a good idea. She is worth it" His heart was pounding, he was sweating, and at this moment he was very glad he was never one of the people that had to be interrogated by these two.

They looked him up and down. Simultaneously they must a come to a decision that he was telling the truth, because Sam patted him on the shoulder and Callen stuck out his hand.

"Well then, congrats man." Callen spoke as he tightly shook his hand.

"Yeah, good job getting the girl."

And with that they both turned and left. He breathed a sigh of relief that that was over.

"But no more kissing at work. No one wants to see that." Callen threw back before leaving completely.

He must be head over heels crazy to endure that, but like he said, she was worth it.

**Ok, I know that lot of chapters have been written in other stories about the over-protective-brothers-thing, so I thought I would add to it! Everyone wanted me to continue the story, which was very kind; I just didn't want to make it seem like a soap/drama. However I have come up with some more angst, which will happen in the next chapter. I think it works well. Hopefully you will think so too! Should extend the story for a little bit longer **** Reviews are (sadly) the highlight of my day!**


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since the bathroom incident. Nothing had changed, but it had still be a very long week. They had been working long hours trying to uncover the plot of a potential terrorist attack. She was pretty sure that Deeks had actually slept at the office all week because he was constantly trying to run between LAPD and NCIS.

Everything had come to ahead today, and when they had prevailed victorious Hetty had given them the rest of the day off, telling them not to come in before lunch tomorrow.

No one was complaining. They all needed to get home, have a shower, and relax. In her case, relaxing meant having Deeks over for some beers and a movie.

So here they sat, lay really. Deeks slouched back on her couch with his feet on her table, while she was leaning against him, her head resting against his chest, her legs bent over his thighs. She was definitely relaxed, so much so she was nearly falling asleep. He was playing with her hair absent-mindedly and it was very sleep inducing.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep." She nuzzled into him even as she said it.

She heard him laugh through the rumble of his chest. "What, play with your hair?"

"Mmhmm."

"You are allowed to fall asleep you know. It is your apartment." She felt him kiss the top of her head. "Plus, I like your hair. It soft and smells good."

She laughed. "It's dirty and needs a cut."

"Tom_a_to, tomato!" There was a comfortable silence before he continued. "Hey, what you doing this weekend?"

She had her eyes closed; she couldn't keep them open for the life of her. But she wasn't asleep yet. "Umm, nothing that I know of. Assuming we aren't called in to work, probably nothing. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to head away for a couple of days. _Not_ a winery…" She heard the humour in his voice and smiled, "…but somewhere. A buddy of mine has a house down the coast, it's pretty secluded, but nice enough. Thought we could just get away together."

He was too sweet. She opened her eyes, sat up, and moved herself to straddle him, one knee on either side. "That sounds really nice Deeks. I would love that." He was so cute when he was happy. His smile was contagious. She smiled at him, then leant in and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was simple, she had her arms around his neck, and she felt his hands come up to her waist.

It didn't remain simple for long though. She felt him tighten his grip on her waist and she lost it. She moaned into his mouth, brought herself closer to him, and without thinking pulled him to the side. Suddenly she was laying on her back with him hovering over her.

Her hands moved from around his neck, over his broad shoulders and chest before settling on his shoulder blades. She could feel him leaning slightly to the side on one elbow, while his other hand slowly lifted her shirt; is thumb lightly rubbing over her hipbone. All the while they didn't break the kiss.

She moaned even louder, then without warning he was jumping off her and was always across the room.

"What's wrong?" She was startled to say the least, sitting up quickly. She started to look around for the gun or something. But nothing was there. _What the hell just happened?_

"We were…" He was pointing to the couch she was on, shaking his hand as if the meant something. "…I see where this is going. No, no, no, no."

Okay, now he just sounded like a madman.

"Deeks, stop! Seriously, why are you standing all the way over there? I don't bite!" She was so confused, and a little bit amused. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I see where this is heading. No, no, no. I have a plan. This can't happen yet. No, I have woo you, and charm you, and date you. This can't happen." It was official. He was going crazy! "I see what you are doing over there; trying to be all seductive and cute-"

"Deeks, I'm in a baggy T-shirt and yoga pants." She raised an eyebrow at him, cutting him off. He was being silly.

"Yes, and it is very seductive…and the moaning. Are you trying to kill me woman? I only have so much will power, and you are using it all up!" She wasn't sure if he was still talking to her at this point, or just talking for the sake of it. Either way, he had to stop.

"Deeks, shut up." He stopped talking. She smiled. "Will you please come back to the couch?"

"No, no, no-"

"Deeks! I promise I will not try and _seduce_ you if you come back." Okay, this conversation was ridiculous.

He tentatively walked back to the couch, sitting as far away from her as possible. She just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now can you please tell me what the hell is going on in sentences that actually make sense? What the hell happened Deeks?"

"We were going to…I mean, you and I…there was kissing." He pointed to the couch and stopped talking.

She laughed. "I was here Deeks, I know there was kissing. I quite enjoyed the kissing. Didn't you?"

Now he rolled his eyes. "Of course Kensi. That's the problem."

Okay, she was confused. She must have looked it too because he continued.

"When I told you that I was going to do this right. I meant it. We have been on one proper date Kens, it has been a week, and don't get me wrong, it had been great. But you deserve to be respected and loved and cared for. I'm not going to sleep with you on your couch after a crappy week of work. You deserve more than that. We both do."

He finished speaking, and in that moment, she could not have been more in love with her partner. _Boyfriend, she could call him her boyfriend right?_

She slowly started to close the gap between them when she answered him, even though he looked terrified.

"You are the sweetest, kindest man I know, and I don't know how I got so lucky." She was sitting next to him at this stage. "But I still don't understand why you jumped away from me so abruptly like you did?"

"Kens, do you think I am superman. There is no way I could just stop what we were doing and go back to watching the movie. You are intoxicating, I needed to clear my head if I had any chance of respecting the rules."

"While I think these rules are great, because they are, they show that you are caring and loving and way too good for me; does this mean that we can't have make out sessions like that until it is time to sleep together? Oh, and is there a time frame on this, just so I'm aware?" She was part teasing, part curious by this point.

"There is no time frame, smart-ass, but I want to do it properly, so if you can hang in there for a bit longer, I promise I will make it worth it." He smiled at her and she felt herself slightly blush.

"I'm going to hold you too that." She leant in to cuddle him once more, eyes closing, thinking that he was the silliest, craziest, more beautiful man she had ever met.

* * *

Lunch the next day came far too quickly for her liking. She had said goodnight to Deeks not long after their conversation, and to be honest, she wasn't sure who was having a harder time with the rules, her or him. Her bed felt lonely after spending the night cuddled on the couch. She was hoping that their weekend away would finally relieve some of the tension.

They had all arrived at work in dribs and drabs, all settling at their desks. However there was nothing to do. All the paperwork had been done, but they had been told on their way in that they had to stay there because Hetty had some news. No one knew what it was, but they weren't happy about it. Hetty news was never good.

Suddenly, Hetty appeared as if on cue, but she wasn't alone. A tall, good-looking woman accompanied her. Kensi didn't like this girl already.

Instead of speaking to the four of them, however, Hetty turned and addressed the woman.

"You've met Agent Callen and Agent Hanna before I believe." They all smiled at each other, acknowledging their meeting.

Hetty and the women then turned to look at Deeks.

"Special Agent Holly Squire, this is Detective Marty Deeks."

"Detective?" She sounded put out.

Kensi decided to chime in with some humour. "Don't worry, he's _special_ in his own way!" She laughed, and she heard Deeks quietly chuckle.

The new Agent turned to face her. "And you are?" She looked her up and down.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye." She stood up, leveling the woman with a stare. "I'm his partner." She smiled over at Deeks for good measure.

The new agent raised an eyebrow at her. "Not any more you're not."

**Ok, fluff and the beginning of some more angst. What more could you ask for? Hope you liked it. I'm not going to lie, I would give good money to see the first part of this chapter played out on TV. Ahh, if only! Reviews are the best, please keep them coming!**


	15. Chapter 15

"She can't do this! This is so not fair! I'm your partner! Who is this chick anyway? Why is Hetty letting this happen?" Kensi was practically screaming at this point.

"Kens, sweetie, you need to calm down." He was sitting on his couch, elbows resting on his knees, watching Kensi pace from one side of the room to the other.

"Calm down! Deeks, why aren't you more annoyed by this?" She stopped pacing, threw her hands in the air and stared straight at him.

He was annoyed. Of course he was. He was being made to go undercover with this other agent for the next week. A woman he had never worked with, didn't trust, and someone who clearly got on the wrong side of Kensi. Worst of all, they had to cancel their weekend away.

"I am annoyed, but what can I do? I'm LAPD; this is an op they have been trying to set up. I can't help it if it crossed over with one of NCIS' investigations. There is nothing I can do. Do I wish I was going undercover with you? Of course, you know that, but it is what it is." He had resigned himself to the fact that he would just have to deal with this for a week, and then he could move on. Kensi on the other hand, well, she was having more trouble coming to terms with it.

"I can't believe you're so blasé about the whole thing. You don't even know this woman! You don't know her, do you?" She raised her eyebrow when she said it, and she looked so cute.

He laughed. "I don't know her Kens. Okay? But you seriously need to calm down. Look, it sucks. I know. But can we just let it go? I have one more night before I have to go undercover, I really don't want to spend it fighting with you about it!" He was pleading with her to drop it.

"You better not go under her covers." She pouted, but made her way over to the couch, sitting down next to him.

He shook his head, rubbed his hands up and down his face, then reached over and pulled her to him. He lay back on the couch, hugging her between himself and the back.

"Trust me Kens, the only covers I am ever going to be under from now on is yours." He kissed the top of her head after he said it.

"And when will that be exactly?"

He knew she was baiting him, so he didn't say anything.

She continued, "Because now that our weekend is ruined, and I won't be seeing you for a week, it only seems fair to move the date forward. Don't ya think?" He could feel her smile against his chest.

She was seriously going to be the death of him.

"Kens…" His tone was warning, yet still playful.

He felt her push up on his chest to look into his eyes.

"Fine, I'll drop it. But on a side, but not unrelated note, since I don't get to spend the weekend away with you, can I at least spend the night here?"

He was going to tell her no; that if she was in his bed (presumably in his shirt) he would lose all self control. But then he realized that he was being an idiot, and as if he would give up one final chance to hold her close. After all, who knew what was going to happen when he went undercover.

"Of course you can stay Fern. But behave!" He emphasized the last word by taping the end of her nose.

She just smirked, kissed him on the lips, and then pulled him towards his bedroom. _I'm in trouble!_

* * *

As he had predicted, she looked much better in his clothes than he did. That just wasn't right! She was currently standing at the end of the bed, fiddling with the bottom of his T-shirt; which came down to a very inappropriate length on her thighs. He wasn't even sure that part of the leg could still be considered her thigh!

"Are you just going to stand there teasing me, reminding me what I'm going to be missing for the next week, or are you actually going to hop into bed?" He had to say something; she was killing him.

"I'm just wondering which side you sleep on, you know, when we aren't undercover and I shotgun the right side." She smiled cheekily at him. _She seriously has to stop!_

"At the moment Kens, I don't really care. If you don't hop into bed now I'm going to have to go sleep on the couch to regain some self-control. You cannot keep standing there like that!"

She laughed the most ridiculous laugh before climbing onto the right side of the bed. She was so predictable.

He came up behind her, spooning her, while resting his hand on her stomach.

"See, unlike last time, we can both share the right side of the bed." He smiled, kissed her neck, and nuzzled closer behind her.

They were quite for a while, and he was on the verge of sleep when he heard her whisper, "Promise me you'll be safe Deeks."

And just like that he realized her real reason for being so upset. She might be a little jealous of this woman, and maybe a bit upset that she had been dumped as his partner, but mostly, he could see that she was scared that he was going out there without her to protect him.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere Kens. We will have that weekend away before you know it." He kissed her once more before letting sleep drag him under.

* * *

"Can you get that Kens?" She heard him yell from the bedroom where he was currently packing that last of his things to go undercover.

She moved towards the door where there had been a knock. She opened it and came face to face with Agent Squire.

"Oh" She looked surprised to see Kensi there, but then her face turned amused. "Well, this explains a lot. More than just a partner I see."

Kensi just continued to stare at the woman; she wasn't going to take the bait.

"Is Marty here, or are you just going to stand there all day in nothing but a T-shirt?"

Kensi really didn't like this woman. She also wished she had remembered to put on pants.

"What are you doing here?" That was all she could come up with.

"I've come to pick up Marty, you know, to go undercover. You were there yesterday. I think I remember me telling you that he was my partner for this undercover assignment. You looked like you were having a stoke when I said it. It was a bit worrying." Her voice was full of sarcasm, which only made Kensi more pissed.

Instead of punching the woman and showing her who was boss, she simply yelled over her shoulder, "Deeks, your ride is here."

"I'll be one sec."

She looked back at the agent standing in front of her. No matter if she liked her or not, she needed this woman to understand that Deeks needed to be safe. So she just went for it.

"Look, I know we don't know each other, but please promise me that you will look after him. He means a lot to me, both at work and away from work. I just need to know that you have his back out there." She was being nice. She needed this woman to protect Deeks.

"I won't let anything happen to that pretty little face of his. Don't worry. Besides, it isn't that kind of operation. I doubt there will be any gunfire." She looked Kensi up and down as if assessing something. "He hasn't told you where we are going has he?"

Kensi was confused, and slightly taken aback. She realized that she had got so worked up about being dropped as his partner, that she never asked where there were going. "I never asked." Okay, that was a little defensive.

The other agent then had the nerve to laugh right in her face. "Don't worry sweetie, this op is purely for intel only. LAPD wants to make sure that they get the same info as us. That's the only reason he is coming along. I could have quite easily have taken my own partner to a couples retreat, but hey, what are you going to do." She was being vindictive, and Kensi couldn't stand it.

"I'm ready."

At that moment Deeks came out of the bedroom carrying his bag. She spun around, looking at him with wide eyes. "You're going to a couples retreat?" She was beyond pissed.

"Um…"

"I'll go wait in the car." Without turning Kensi heard Agent Squire leave. Her eyes never swayed from Deeks though.

"Seriously, you are spending the week with her" she pointed out the door "at a couples retreat as an undercover assignment?" She was fuming.

"Look, Kens, will please just listen. The guy in charge of an underground cartel is going to be there with his wife. He gave her the week away as an anniversary present. This guy is a ghost, never seen. This is the only chance we have to get intel on his movements and start tracking him. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

She could see him move towards her. She didn't move; she was frozen to that one spot.

"Do you trust me Kens?"

She didn't like it, but she had to accept it. She had to show him that she trusted him, even if he was going away with that bitch!

"Of course I do." She smiled at him, and he returned it.

She saw him start to lean in, and met him halfway. It was a quick kiss, but she tried to savor it for as long as she could. She wasn't going to get to do this for another week. _How I went 4 years without this, I have no idea!_

She heard a car beep behind her and she rolled her eyes. He chuckled, placing one last kiss on her cheek. "Then relax. Everything is going to be fine. Oh, and do you mind feeding Monty while I'm gone." He whispered in her ear, which made her laugh.

"I think I can manage that." She smiled, and then turned serious. "Be careful Deeks."

"I will." He smiled once more then made his way to the car. "See you in a week Fern!" He yelled the words, then got in the car and drove away.

It was going to be yet another long week.

**And another chapter down. Longest one yet! You guys are awesome with your reviews. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this one! I guess we will have to wait for their weekend away. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

From the moment they arrived at the retreat, he knew this woman took her job seriously. He did as well, of course, but she was something else. From the moment they stepped out of the car she was all over him. Her hands were in his as they made there way from the car to the building, they went through his hair while they checked in at reception, and she was basically feeling him up in the hallway on the way to their room.

He was uncomfortable. There was no denying that. This wasn't the same as being undercover with Kensi. God, this operation would have been so much more enjoyable if she was here. However she probably would have killed Agent Squire if she had been. Or him. _Who was he kidding? They would both be dead!_

They dropped their bags in the room and decided to go for a walk around the grounds. They needed to get an idea of the layout, and hopefully they would run into the whole reason they were here, Mr. DeCarlo.

Again they were out of their room, and she was all over him. She had to back off a bit!

"I get they we are playing a married couple, but this isn't our honeymoon. You need to tone it down." He needed to set some boundaries.

"I'm just playing a normal couple. Just because your girlfriend may not be this affectionate, don't hate on me."

"Leave Kensi out of this. You don't know her. She has nothing to do with this operation." This girl was getting on his nerves.

"I know you are holding back because of her. I read up about you detective. You have a good reputation of being one of the best undercover operatives around. Especially within the LAPD. But I doubt I have seen your best work so far. You're stiff, distant, and if you keep this up, people aren't going to buy out cover. So forget about your girlfriend, and have a little fun. Okay?"

She was partly right, he was holding back. He just wanted to be here with Kensi. But if this Agent thought he was going to have fun this week, she was sadly mistaken.

Before he could continue their conversation however, Mr. and Mrs. DeCarlo came around the corner.

"We're on. One o'clock." Something inside of him clicked, and he went into work mode. If nothing else, he could be professional.

He grabbed Agents Squire's hand and pretended to whisper something to her. She caught on and began to laugh. She then stopped abruptly when they were right along side the other couple.

"Oh my God, I love your shoes!" She spoke straight at Mrs. DeCarlo, lightly placing her hand on the woman's arm. This brought both couples to a halt.

"Oh, thank you honey. That's very nice of you." The woman was in her late forties and definitely have expensive taste, if her shoes where anything to go by.

"Sorry, I hope you don't find this rude, but where did you get them? We are off to a wedding in a couple of weeks, and these are exactly what I have been looking for." Agents Squire placed her hand on Deeks' chest as she spoke, bringing attention to him. "Wont these go perfectly with my dress babe?" She was now speaking to him.

"Um, sure, they would look lovely." He smiled at her, and then made eye contact with Mr. DeCarlo. He smiled, then shrugged, playing off that he had any idea on the subject.

The guy laughed putting his arm around his wife. "I'm with you there. I just pay while she does the shopping. I don't understand what goes on, and I don't think I want to." He looked at his wife, while she just slapped his chest.

Agent Squire spoke up. "You sound just like my Nick here. As long as I'm not breaking the bank he's happy." She leant into his side, smiling up at him.

This whole conversation was way too touchy-feely and fake for his liking. He had to get out of here.

"Oh, babe, we have the spa in 15, we should go get ready."

"Oh, you're right." Agent Squire then turned to Mr. and Mrs. DeCarlo. "It was lovely meeting you. But I am still curious as to where you got those shoes. If you're free after dinner I would love to chat."

"They would be great honey. I'm sure we will find each other. This place isn't too big. I'm Angie by the way, and this is my husband Donny."

"I'm Claire, and this is my husband Nick. Sounds perfect. I guess we will see you later then."

They all smiled at each other and then went their separate way. They were in.

Maybe this week would go quicker than he thought.

* * *

Kensi had heard everything. She was back at OPS and was listening through coms. Unlike other times, these only went one way, so she couldn't talk to Deeks, or yell at that horrible woman. Did she really think she was not affectionate? Agent Squire had no idea what she was talking about. She could be loving and affectionate. Hell, she had been all over Deeks, practically begging for it for the past week.

They had made contact with their target, so all was good. But still, Kensi couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It was probably just because she wasn't there with him, or maybe because he had to share a bed with that woman for the next week. That was probably it. It wasn't fair. She had spent one night with him, and this other Agent got six.

Just then her phone rang. She looked down and saw it was Deeks.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are you doing calling me? You're undercover, you can't be calling!" He was going to get caught. What was he thinking?

"I know. This is just a quick call. I need to do me a favour Kens." He sounded serious.

"You already told me to feed Monty. He will be fine." She smiled to herself.

"He isn't the one I'm worried about." He was very serious. "Look Kens, I need you to promise me that you wont listen to coms or have anything to do with this operation while I'm here." He was practically pleading.

She was confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Nothing happened Kensi. And nothing will. But I don't want you listening to what's going on. Knowing that you can hear me saying these things is weird. I don't want to be here, but I have to, and I don't want to feel like I'm cheating on you the whole week. I'm not going to be able to do my job."

"Deeks, I know you're not cheating on me. You don't have to worry. I get that this is your job. It's okay." She didn't really believe that. She hated this whole thing, and yeah, it felt a little bit like cheating. She knew it wasn't, but it still felt that way.

"Kens, I know if I had to sit there and listen to you in this situation I would be a mess. So please, for me, will you please just do paperwork all week, or go out with Callen or Sam to crime scenes? Please?"

"Deeks…" She wasn't convinced.

"If you don't agree I will call Callen or Sam and explain what is happening. They will agree with me." He was going to blackmail her? Seriously?

But she didn't want to argue with him. "Fine. But make sure you stay safe. Or I will be listening in to everything. Is that clear?" She sounded like a mother threatening her child. But she didn't care. He needed to be safe.

"Crystal. I'll see you in a week." He sounded relieved, and she was happy she was able to put his mind at rest.

"I'll see you then." She hung up before he could be compromised.

This was going to be the longest week ever.

**There were have it. This chapter was really hard to write. I don't know why. But hopefully it was acceptable to you all. I will have Densi back together soon. I don't like writing them apart. Makes me sad! Reviews are like chocolate, I just cant get enough!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't like doing notes at the start of the story, but this is a quick one to say thank you for all the reviews. Just made it over 200! So to everyone who reviewed (be it once, or multiple times), you guys rock! **

**Enjoy!**

She had kept her promise to Deeks. It had been six days and she was holding strong. She hadn't spoken to him, heard his voice, or even gone near the operation. She only had to hold out one more day and he would be home.

Of course she had checked up on him. But it didn't break her promise. She had simply asked Eric or Nell if Deeks was okay. They would respond with a raised eyebrow and a "he's fine." She hadn't even been in OPS; they had come down to her. They would sometimes start to say something about what he was doing and she would simply shake her head and reply with, "that's all I wanted to know." She would then leave before she learnt anything she wasn't meant to.

She was going to keep her promise to him. Which is why she was currently sitting at her desk with absolutely nothing to do.

For the first time in her whole career she had finished all her paperwork, cleaned her desk, gone through her computer, and done a complete workout before 12pm. It was driving her nuts. They hadn't got a case since Deeks had been gone, and without him there as a distraction, she had been overly productive.

She only had to hold out for another 21 hours and then he would be home. Her life could then go back to normal, and she could breathe a little easier.

"Kensi?"

"Hmmm?" She turned to face Callen, who was looking at her like she had something wrong with her.

"Did you hear what I said?" He smirked, finding something funny.

"Sorry, no. What's up?"

"Daydreaming about your boyfriend again?" He was having too much fun with the whole situation.

"I'm not even going to answer that. What do you want G?" she rolled her eyes, and then stared at him.

He just laughed. "I said Sam and I are going to go on the lunch run. Do you want anything?"

"Oh, um, yeah, whatever is fine. Sounds good."

"You sure you're okay Kens?" Sam spoke up from his desk, turning his head to the side as he spoke.

"I'm fine, just really looking forward to this week being over." She sighed. That was an understatement.

"Ok, well we are off then. Can you do us a favour though? Run up and see if the wonder twins want something as well, they aren't answer their phone. Just text us with what they want and we'll pick it up." Callen finished talking, and before she could respond, the partners were walking out the door.

_Crap!_ She had to go up to OPS now. She had avoided the place for a whole week nearly. Given her line of work, she thought that deserved a medal. It was an achievement.

She slowly raised her eyes to the stairs and took a deep breath. She could do this. She just had to go to the door, ask what they wanted and then leave. 20 seconds max. She could do this.

Getting up before she could change her mind, she ran up the stairs and walked to OPS. When the doors opened, she found Nell and Eric having a very heated argument.

"You always do this. Can't you just time it like normal people?" Nell was going red in the face.

"I can't help it, ok. Why does it matter? It will take 2 minutes. Nothing would have changed in that time!" Eric was standing firm.

Kensi had no idea what was going on. She decided just to yell from the door.

"HEY!" That got their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, whatever this is," she waved her hands between the pair, "but Callen and Sam have run to get lunch. What do you guys want?" She had asked the whole thing standing at the threshold. She was sure she looked ridiculous, but she didn't care.

"Oh, great, Kens," Eric ran straight over to her, handing her a headset.

"Eric!" Nell didn't seem to like what he was doing.

He just ignored her. "Listen, can you just put the headset on for 2 minutes. I need to use the little boys room. Someone always has to be listening, and miss bossy over there is apparently intent on following the rules." He looked over at Nell before running out the door.

Kensi was left standing there with a headset. "What am I listening for?" She slowly took a few steps into the room, the doors closing behind her.

"It's just Deeks. He's having lunch with DeCarlo and we just need to listen in incase there is any important intel. Honestly, the guys a pig, and you probably wont hear anything useful."

_Oh no. No, no, no, no! Can't do this. Should not be doing this!_ "Nell, I can't listen to this. Really, why not just wait for Eric to come back?"

"Because the guy has bladder issues and will probably be an hour. I swear, he picks the worst time to use the bathroom." She rolled her eyes as if she had had this conversation on more than one occasion. "Really Kens, you just have to sit there and listen till he gets back."

Reluctantly she put on in the earpiece and sat down at a desk. She could do this. He was just having lunch. He wasn't even with the other Agent. He wouldn't have to know.

As soon as the piece was in her ear, his voice flooded her head. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but also felt relieved to hear his voice. God she had missed him!

She started to listen to what was being said. It sounded like they were talking about sports. _Okay, this is harmless. I can do this._

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

He was sitting at the retreats bar with what was possibly the most disgusting man he had ever met. Over the past few days, Holly and him had got to know the DeCarlo's quite well. They had got a little intel, and had managed to plant a few tracking devices here and there, so all he had to do now was wait out the last night, then their job was done.

They had played quite the convincing couple. Agent Squire had proved to be very good at her job, and they had played the role of a loving, happy couple well. The only hick-up had been last night, when they had got word that there had been a bug placed in their room. It wasn't much of an issue. The sweep they made had proven that it belonged to Donny DeCarlo. The guy was paranoid about everyone, so they didn't feel their cover had been blown. They were also still alive, so that helped. It simply meant that they had to play the convincing couple behind closed doors as well.

He may be undercover, but there was no way he was going to sleep with Agent Squire. He had made this quite clear. Instead, he had opted for a fight, which meant that they went to bed 'mad' with each other. No sexy time needed!

So now he sat at the bar, talking golf of all sports, with a man who was listening in on his every move. It was awkward.

"I guess I just don't see the appeal in the game." He wasn't going to lie. He had no idea about the sport; saying he liked the game would just be more work.

"I'll tell ya a little secret." Donny began.

Deeks internally groaned. Over the past week he had learned that this man was a cheating, lying, son of a bitch. Any advice he gave or stories he told were revolting. He needed a burning shower when he got out of this place.

"I don't really play that much, but I tell my wife I do. Games can last for hours, and there are plenty of other things I can do in that time. Or ladies I can do!" He winked, and Deeks threw up a little. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I heard you and your woman having a little spat last night."

_Least subtle way to say you are listening in on people's conversations!_ He and Holly had 'argued' but not loudly. The only way that could be heard is if you were in the room.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I didn't think we were that loud. What a way to finish the week though. Right? Loving week away and we end up fighting on the second last night. Way to ruin it, ha!"

"Well, you got one more night man. I say to go all out. Making up is the best anyway. Always gets me going. Well, all the ladies get me going!"

Deeks was starting to feel physically ill. He needed to get out of here.

"Look, man, if this keeps up when you're out of here, give me a call, I'll hook you up with some ladies who know how to have a good time. You know, when the ball and chain gets a bit heavy!"

He handed Deeks the card with his number on it. This may have been one of the most disgusting and revolting conversations he had ever had, but he just received the guy's number. They could now start tracking his phone.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that." He had to play the part. Only 20 hours to go! "And I might take your advice. I think I'm going to go find my wife and 'apologize' if you will." He winked, and he felt just as dirty playing this character as he did when he was being Max. Sometime he just hated undercover.

He got up and walked out of the bar. He needed to find Holly, and he needed to come up with a solution. They needed to pretend to sleep with each other, without actually sleeping with each other.

He found her out in the garden with Mrs. DeCarlo. He gave Holly a look that said it was time to act their asses off. She got the message.

She looked at him, rolled her eyes, and continued her conversation with Angie.

"Babe, listen, I'm sorry okay? I was way out of line last night." He walked right up to Holly and reached for her waist. She pulled away.

"This isn't the time Nick." She turned to Mrs. DeCarlo. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't be silly honey. I'll leave you two to work things out. Listen to him though. If he is anything like my husband, he was simply looking out for you best interests."

Deeks had to force himself not to snort. _Yeah, your husband is a real gentleman._

Angie smiled, pattered Holly on the arm, and then walked away.

"Please, listen to me babe, I mean it, I'm so sorry for what happened." He was looking at Holly, but out of the corner of his eye was watching to make sure they were alone. "Listen, Donny 'heard' out argument last night, and the pig says we should make up before we leave. The he said he would hook me up with much looser woman when we get home. The guys a pig, but he is waiting for a show. We have to give him one."

He grabbed Holly's hand, and dragged her to their room, smiling at Donny on their way past the bar.

* * *

She had heard enough. She was going to be sick. Not only was this guy revolting, Deeks was now going to go sleep with this woman to keep their cover. She was going to pass out. She never should have come in here.

"Hey, Kens, thanks to much. Sometimes these things can't wait."

She didn't even acknowledge Eric, she needed to cry, throw up and scream all at the same time. She shoved the headset at him, and got up.

"Kensi, are you all right?" She heard Nell behind her, but she didn't stop. She needed to get out of here.

She walked straight to her desk, grabbed her things, then made her way to the door. She could feel the tears coming, and there was no way she was going to cry at work. She bumped past Callen and Sam, who looked totally perplexed by her leaving. She didn't stop till she was in her car though. She hopped in, slammed the door, and allowed her self to be overcome with emotion.

This was the worst week of her life.

**Ok, a little more angst. I know there were mixed feelings about the episode last night, but I loved the last scene. I don't know. I think I have come to accept that these things are never how you imagine them, so you should just enjoy them for what they are. And last night, they were just a wonderful couple! This is now going to be the longest week of my life! Well, anyway, hope you like the chapter. Longest one yet!**


	18. Chapter 18

He was finally back. It had been too long. Well, it had been seven days and six nights too long to be exact. But here he was, finally walking through the doors of NCIS. He was home. The only thing to make it better was to see Kensi. God, he really needed to see her.

He had missed her like crazy. In the last week he had spent more time in a bed with a complete stranger than he ever had with his girlfriend. Well, since she became his girlfriend. That just wasn't normal. But then again, he didn't live a very normal life.

He walked through the hallway and through to his desk. He simply needed to see Hetty to hand in the paperwork, try and persuade her to give Kensi the day off as well, and then he was going to go home and relax.

He looked around the desks, noticing they were empty. _Must be in OPS._ He walked over to Hetty smiling.

"Have you missed me?" He smiled the smile he knew she loved. Well the one that let him get away with saying half the things he did to her.

"Ah, Mr. Deeks. Happy to have you back in one piece. But I am sure you are just as happy to be back." She motioned to the chair in front of her, which he sat in.

"I do have a fondness for all my limbs so I'm feeling pretty good. And it is nice to be back. Need a good shower though, and my own bed." He handed over the paperwork as they spoke.

"Well you are free to go and enjoy both of those Detective. Enjoy the rest of today off, and your weekend, and I expect you back, on time, Monday morning." She sipped her tea, as if ending the conversation.

He wasn't quite done though. "Actually, um, Hetty, now you mention it. I was wondering if Kensi was also free from work this weekend?" He tried to play it off as nothing, but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

Hetty raised an eyebrow. "Well, since she is your partner, I think we can assuming that she too is not going to be working." She smiled as if she knew where this was going. _She's Hetty! Of course she knows where this is going!_

"Right, of course. Well, and since you mentioned it, she is my partner, so it wouldn't be safe for her to work by herself. Maybe it would be best to give her the rest of the day off. I mean; it would only be fair." He was really pushing his luck.

"Under normal circumstances I would have to disagree Mr. Deeks, however Miss Blye called in sick today, so she 'beat you to the punch', as it were."

She just stared at him, and he got the feeling this conversation was over.

"Okay, well then, I guess I will be off. See you next week." He hurried back to his desk.

What was wrong with Kensi? She hadn't called, not even this morning. She knew he was coming home. Why hadn't she called to tell him she was sick?

He looked over at her desk to find nothing out of place. That in itself was weird. Her desk was never clean. It looked like she hadn't been there all week. Had she been sick that long? What was going on? He needed to get out of here. He needed to see Kensi.

* * *

She heard the doorbell ring and she knew who it was. She had been expecting him. The moment he found out she hadn't come into work would be the moment he would be breaking down her door. And here he was.

She didn't want to deal with this. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep thinking about the two of them together. She was tired, emotional, and well, a little scared.

He knocked again, this time yelling.

"Kens, I know you're in there. If you're sick, I don't care. I'll catch whatever. Please let me in. I need to see you."

_Break my heart why don't you!_

She walked to the door slowly opening it. She knew she looked like crap. Hell, she had been crying half the night, and had no sleep. She didn't look like no sleeping beauty!

"Hey." His smiled, but then clearly got a good look at her because his face fell.

"Hey."

"What's wrong? I leave you for one week and you get sick? Or is this love sick?" He was obviously was trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't working though.

"I'm not sick Deeks. Just didn't feel like working today. Had a bad day yesterday." By now she had the door open and was leaning against it. Deeks was still standing outside.

"What happened yesterday?" He clearly had no clue. "Hetty said you called in sick. Are you sure you're not sick?" He leant forward, placing his palm on her forehead.

She had to remember that she was upset when he did that. His ouch made everything feel good. Even a simple one like that.

"I'm not sick. Well, not in the traditional sense. I just…well yesterday…" She figured it was best just to go for it. "I overheard you at the bar yesterday talking and then the next thing I know you are taking that girl back to your room to give that guy a show. And I know you were undercover, and that you had to do it. Your cover could have been blown, but it killed me Deeks. I couldn't stand it. So yeah, I called in sick to try and clear my head and to try and be less of a mess when you came home. Clearly I did a fantastic job." She took a deep breath when she finished and waited for what was to come.

He took a step back, removing his hand from her face. She felt the loss straight away.

"Kensi, you promised me." He didn't yell, but he voice was so low and dejected, it was almost worse.

"I know."

"How could you? Did that mean nothing to you?" Okay, he was starting to get louder now.

"Of course it meant something to me Deeks. How could you-"

He cut her off. "You promised me you weren't going to listen in Kens." Okay, he was pissed.

"I know, and I didn't. Not for a whole week." She was pleading now. "But Eric had to use the bathroom and my mind was all jumbled, and before I knew it I was hearing your voice and I just couldn't walk away. I needed to know that you were okay, and well, Eric had his bladder thing."

"What is Eric's bladder thing?"

Okay, so that was a tangent. "I don't know. Talk to Nell. Apparently it drives her nuts." She smiled at him. He gave her a small smile back. It was something.

"Look Deeks. I did everything I could to keep my promise. I did paperwork, worked out; I cleaned my freaking desk for Christ sake!"

"Yeah, I noticed that. Good job by the way."

She smiled. "Thanks. Look, whenever people started talking about your Op, I walked out of the room. I wanted nothing to do with it. I just wanted to sit out the seven days and then have you home. But apparently someone always needs to be listening to coms, and Eric had to leave. It was only for a couple of minutes. I just happened to be shoved into the worst couple of minutes of any conversation, ever!" She looked down at her feet. This was the worst part of the conversation. "And I don't blame you for sleeping with her. You had too. He would have killed you if you didn't. But it just killed me that you did. I just don't like to think-"

He cut her off when he placed his hand under her chin. She lifted it up to meet his eyes. They had gone all soft and loving and she just melted.

"I didn't sleep with her Kensi. I promised you nothing was going to happen. And nothing did. I would've died before sleeping with her. Nothing against her, she was nice enough-"

She just snorted. _Yeah right!_

"She was nice enough," He repeated, smiling at her, "but she isn't you. So no, I didn't sleep with her. I'm all yours Fern."

She could see him start to lean in, so she met him halfway, in what was a short, yet loving kiss.

"Now, as much as I love being able to show your neighbours some PDA, can I come inside now?"

She smiled at him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him through the front door. It was good to have him home.

**Ok, so Deeks is home. All questions will be answered in the next chapter. Reviews are great, and the people who write them are the greatest!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I'd offer you a beer, but it's 10 in the morning." He watched as she smiled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I might hold off on that. Got any juice?" He stopped, before adding quickly, "Only if it's juice you didn't make though!" He didn't need want a repeat of the 'woody'.

"Ha-ha." She stuck her tongue out. "I have some OJ if that is okay with you?"

"Sounds good."

He stood in her kitchen while she moved around getting out the glasses and juice. There was still a nagging question on his mind.

"Hey Kens?"

"Mmmmm."

"Was that the only conversation that you heard? The one at the bar?"

He saw her stop what she was doing, looking at him. "Besides from the one before _we_" she motioned between the two of them, "had our conversation. Yes. And I didn't want too. But like I said, Eric needed to leave, and well, Nell can be scary. She runs a tight ship up there."

He didn't know why, maybe it was because she did break his promise, but he just wanted to make double sure she was being honest. "So you didn't hear me and Agent Squire-"

"No, no, no, no, STOP! I don't want to know. You were right. I was a mess. I hated listening the first time. I didn't like not hearing your voice, but it was better than listening to the two of you pretending to be a couple. You have to believe me when I say that I would have made it the week, and kept our promise, if it hadn't been for Eric."

"I think I'm going to need to have a little chat with him." He smiled at her. He believed her. And he was more than ready to let it go.

She handed him his juice.

"Since you got to ask that, I do have one question." She held up a finger, clearly expecting an interruption. "And before you tell me to let it go, let me ask it first." She looked down at the floor before making eye contact again. "How did you, you know, fake it? I'm guessing you did something because you are still here and your cover wasn't blown. So, how did you do it?"

"Are you asking me to give away my secrets? Kensilina, I don't think I can do that. Being the undercover specialist that I am, I have to keep some things a secret." He was being painful; he knew it, which made the giant punch to his arm expected. It hurt like hell, but it was expected.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you, but please try to keep your boyfriend in one piece please!" He smiled, and took a sip of his drink.

She moved over to the counter and jumped on top, sitting there, swinging her legs. He learnt his back against the counter and continued.

"Well, we found the bug he had planted. It was on the lamp next to the bed. Clearly he wanted courtside seats to all the action! So, when Agent Squire and I got back to the room, we decided that we couldn't do anything in the bedroom. Faking it there would be too obvious. That only left the bathroom. I made out that the shower would be the best place, we walked in, half shut the door, and turned on the water. Then we waited. Occasionally I would make a noise or she would yell something, but ultimately she sat there reading, and I aced Planet vs. Zombies on my phone. An hour later we walked out of the room. We both wet out hair for good measure, and I made sure to make eye contact and be as creepy as I could. The guy seemed to buy it. He clearly has a very vivid imagination."

He watched her reaction. She looked impressed which made him feel pretty good about himself. Impressing her always made him feel good.

"So nothing happened." She seemed to be talking more to herself than him, as she was looking at her lap when she spoke.

He made his way over to her, stepping between her legs, placing his hands on her thighs. She looked into his eyes.

"I don't think you were listening properly, because I think you missed the part where I aced Planets vs. Zombies. I wouldn't call that nothing!" He smiled at her while she rolled her eyes. They were going to be fine.

Her face turned serious though. "Thank you." She sounded so sincere it almost killed him.

"What for?"

"For keeping your promise. For not doing anything with her. For coming home to me in one piece. For just being you." She smiled at him.

"No problem, of course, always and I cant help it." He winked at her smiling; trying to lighted the mood.

She reached up, however, putting her arms around his neck. She pulled, and he went more than willingly. They kissed, long and sweetly. He felt her hand move into his hair and a fire deep inside him ignite. He moaned into her mouth, slowly massaging her thighs. He felt her smile against his lips, before pulling back.

He kept rubbing her legs though, trying to find some self-control. To be honest, right now he just wanted to forget about the rules he had set. He had been away from her for a week; she was sitting here, basically straddling him, looking sexy as hell. He just wanted her.

"Kens" It was a whisper. It was all he could muster. He was beyond frustrated.

She smiled, resting her forehead against his. "You need to go have a shower and unpack."

She was following his rules when he was having trouble with them. God he loved her.

"Um, yeah, right." He said it, but he didn't move. Instead, he just slid his hand up her thighs, over her hips, and under her top. When his skin touched hers he thought he would die. _I need her now!_

"Deeks." He knew it was meant to be a warning, but the way she said it, in a long outward breath, did anything but deter him. But she put her hands on his chest, pulling her face away from his.

"You really need to go and unpack." She smiled and bit her lip. Was she trying to kill him? "But pack some more stuff. I have a surprise for you."

That seemed to pull him out of his thoughts.

"You have a surprise? For me?" Now he was curious. Sometimes he had the attention span of a goldfish.

She laughed. "Yes, but for me to surprise you, you have to go home, have a shower, and pack a new overnight bag."

"You're taking me away?" That was his job.

"I'm surprising you. So go!" She lightly pushed him back, before jumping off the counter. But before he could move towards the door, she grabbed him by his shirt and brought him in for one last kiss.

He held he tight, lightly nipping her bottom lip and moving his hands up and down her back. Again she pulled away first. _Tease!_

"I'll come and pick you up in an hour."

While he had some coherent thinking, he thought it was best to leave. He made his way to the door, turned, smiled at her, before walking back to his car.

**Ok, so a shorter one, but it was more of a filler to continue the story. I promised fluff, swoon, and a longer chapter to come! However it won't be uploaded till about Saturday night, Sunday morning. This will have to tide you over, sorry!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Flirting, banter, fluff and sweetness all rolled into one! You're welcome! :P**

She had planned it thoroughly. All the hours of spare time she had had during the week had resulted in her planning to take Deeks away for the weekend. If he was going to go out of his way to be romantic and woo her, surely she could do the same.

She had spoke to her mum and arranged everything. It was all was prepared. No broken promises or over-heard conversations were going to ruin her weekend away with him. She had planned it all, and she was going to go through with it. She needed to show Deeks just how much he means to her.

So here she was, an hour after she had kicked Deeks out of her apartment, standing at his door. She knocked, which was followed by the combination of sounds; Monty running to the door and Deeks yelling, "it's open."

She walked inside rubbing Monty behind the ear and she went. "Who's a cutie?" She cooed to the dog.

"Me?"

Then her heart stopped. She looked towards Deeks' bedroom to find him standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, very low on his waist. His hair was wet and he had his arms crossed over his bare chest. He was leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows raised.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. _God, how could he be this good looking? Seriously?_

She noticed that he was smiling, watching her check him out. But looking at him right now, she couldn't have cared less. He was hot!

"Enjoying the view?" He was clearly amused.

She could feel herself blush slightly, but decided that confidence was the best way to go. "It's not bad. Removing the towel will probably make it better." _Good recovery!_

He clearly hadn't expected that response because the smile fell from his face, replaced by one of shock. _Yeah, two can play at this game buddy!_

"Well, um, if you want to…um…I mean, we can…I can…oh" He was lost for words, clearly. _Round 1: Kensi!_

"Deeks, just get dress. We have to leave." While she could have definitely stayed there all day, they really did need to get going.

"Yeah, of course. Um, well that's half the reason I look like this. Where are we going? What do I need to wear? And pack? Is it going to be cold? Hot? Beach?" He sighed. "I'm stuck." He finished his rambling, slightly scratching his chest.

Her eyes followed. "Deeks, just get dressed please. Just pack some clothes; anything you would normally pack. Maybe bring a jacket or sweater for at night. But please put some clothes on. It is very distracting, you standing there like that, and we really do have to leave." She waved her hands around for good measure before crossing them over her chest.

"Okay, I will cover all this goodness up." He smiled at her before turning and walking back into his room. Her eyes dropped to is ass, enjoying the view. _Yeah, they had to leave right now!_

He took another 10 minutes to dress and pack, and then they were finally walking out the door.

"You sure you can't tell me where we are going?" He was locking his door when he said it.

She just rolled her eyes, not even answering the question. Instead she posed one of her own. "Who's looking after Monty while we're gone?"

"I've left extra food for him, he'll be fine. And you're avoiding the question." He turned, facing her, dragging her closer to him.

She felt him lean in, his breath tickling her ear.

"Kens, where are we going?" He whispered it, and she had to bite her lip to stop the moan.

"Drop it Deeks. I'm not telling. But it seems mean to leave Monty here by himself. He can come with us." She liked the dog, and she felt bad leaving him here alone. Plus, there was more than enough room where they were going. He would love it.

"Ahh, so a clue." He was still standing right beside her, holding her to him. "So if Monty can come, clearly it has space for a dog. You know I'm a detective Fern, I will figure this out." He sounded way to confident.

"Go get Monty and put him in the car." She took a step back, beginning to make her way to the car herself. "And Deeks, if you know what's good for you, you will drop this and let it be a surprise." She yelled it over her shoulder, before closing the car door behind her.

Deeks had quickly got Monty and whatever he needed and put him in the car. They were driving away soon after. They had to make a quick stop on the way, and soon pulled up in front of her mother's house.

"You're taking me to your mums house for the weekend?" She saw him look out the window, clearly recognizing the house. "That's a nice thought Kens, but I think I'm good with one Blye woman for the moment."

"I'm just picking something up. But since you're in this kind of mood," she waved her finger up and down his body, "you can just wait here."

With that she got out of the car, leaving him behind. She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to turn around. She was on a mission.

She rang the doorbell, with her mother answering not long after.

"Kensi!" Her mum smiled at her, bringing her in for a hug.

"Hey, mum." She pulled back, returning the smile. "Sorry to dash. But if we are going to get there before it gets dark, we should probably leave soon."

It was going on midday and they still had a 5-hour drive ahead of them.

"Not a problem." She handed over the keys. "So your taking your partner I see."

Her mum looked over her shoulder, so Kensi turned to follow her line of sight. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car?" He was currently walking up the front path. By the time she finished speaking and rolling her eyes, he was right behind her.

"Since when do I listen?" He smirked at her, and then looked past her. "Lovely to see you again." He was smiling at her mum, so she spun around. She noticed her mum was smiling back. _God he could charm any woman!_

"Lovely to see you again too. Looking forward to your weekend away?" Her mum spoke to Deeks. She felt him place hand on her hip, light rubbing it. She watched her mum's eyes drop to his hand, smirking.

"I am, but it would be even better if your daughter would tell me where we are going." He squeezed her hip, making her jump. She saw her mum smile at them.

She could feel herself blushing, and lowered her head to the ground. "It's a surprise." She mumbled it, but she was sure everyone heard her.

Thankfully her mum played along. "And I'm going to keep it that way. Enjoy your weekend you two. Make sure you look after her Marty."

"Sure will!" He sounded too proud of himself.

With that her mum smiled, and closed the door. She felt Deeks lean in and kiss her neck. "Come on Fern, surprise me."

She smiled, grabbed his hand, and dragged him back to the car. Assuming there were no interruptions, she had the feeling this was going to be the best weekend of her life.

* * *

They had been driving for a good 5 and a half hours. He had no idea where they were going, but it definitely wasn't the beach. Not that he was upset by that. He was spending the weekend with Kensi, and she had put a lot of thought into where they were going. He wasn't complaining at all.

"You're not abducting me are you Kensi?" He looked over at her while they drove.

He watched her smile. "And why would I do that?"

"Well, we have been driving for hours, to a place only you know about, which, by the look of all the trees and mountains, is not a place frequented by visitors."

"You really don't like being surprised do you?" She looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I like being surprised. I like surprise birthday parties! But being told that you are going to be surprised, then having to sit for 5 hours on the way to the surprise is not my favourite." He started rubbing his index finger up and down her arm that was leaning on the centre console. "So can you please tell me where we are going?"

He thought he was doing a good job trying to persuade her.

"No Deeks. We're almost there. You can just wait."

_Apparently not._

"Kensi"

She took a breath, and then kept talking. "Deeks, I'm going to be serious for one minute, so will you just listen please?"

He was intrigued so nodded, and continued to rub her arm. He found the movement quite relaxing, even on his part.

"You have these rules, about dating me and wooing me, and I didn't know why. Because, lets face it, jumping into bed with each other has been the one thing we've been dodging for the last 4 years and when it comes to relationships, I know it's what normally happens first. So I was confused as to why this should be any different. But I thought about it and you were right."

He went to say something, but she clearly knew him too well, because she held up a finger, silencing him, then continued.

"Just listen. You were right because all my past relationships, aside from Jack, have all been based on the physical aspect. And look were they led. I want this to work between us more than anything. So getting to know each other outside of work is important. Dating each other is important. Being wooed and loved is important. But it can't all come from you Deeks. I need to woo you, and love you, and date you too. But you have to let me. I know going away was your idea, and yeah, I kind of stole it, but surprising you, showing you that I am willing to go out of my way to make you happy is important."

He hadn't taken his eyes off her. She was going to do as much as he was to make this work. He was beyond speechless.

"I just wanted to make this perfect." With that he watched her get out of the car.

When had they stopped driving? And where was she going? He was so entranced by what she had said; he had no idea what was going on any more.

"Kens, wait." He got out of the car, ran around and stopped right in front of her. "Wait, ok, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed. I love that you were trying to surprise me, and I love that you are willing to make this work as much as I am…and I love that you said I was right." He smiled at her then. "The fact that you did all of this to make me happy is amazing. So will you please get back in the car? I promise I wont ask were we are going again."

She smiled at him though. "I don't need too. We're here."

He turned around and saw that they were standing in front of a house. Well, it was more like a cabin. It was surrounded by trees and he could hear a river near by, making it look and sound very quaint and tranquil, but also loved.

"Where are we? What is this place?" he looked back around at her, curious.

"This place belonged to my parents. Now, my mum. We used to come here once or twice a year when I was growing up. Dad would take me out into the woods to teach me how to hunt or how to survive if I was ever lost. My mum would be waiting back here to fix me up when I gashed my knee or needed to remove a giant splinter. I know it's not the beach, or a 5-star hotel, but-"

He didn't care about any of those things. She was sharing a piece of herself, her family, with him and he was overcome with the need to kiss her. So he did.

He walked right up to her, placed his hand on jaw and around her neck, and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He backed her against the car, continuously kissing her whilst he wound his fingers into her hair. He didn't stop. Not when she moaned, not when she pulled him closer, and especially not when her hands came up under his shirt. But then he needed to breath. Only then did he slowly pull away.

He took a deep breath, looking straight into her eyes. She was amazing. He couldn't get enough. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled.

"It's perfect."

**Soooo, the start of a whole bunch of fluff and kissing and all the fun stuff has started. If you don't like that, well, I don't really know what to say! (I gave you half naked Deeks, what more do you want!) Anywho, hope all the rest of you enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

They unpacked their stuff, and Deeks took Monty for a run. They returned about an hour later, noticing that Kensi had taken their stuff into a bedroom and was now unpacking some food in the kitchen.

"This place is incredible Kens."

It really was. It was nothing over the top; in fact it was very basic. The cabin was made up predominantly of a living space, which you walked straight into when you first came though the front door. It was humble, but had an amazing fireplace. It also had amazing views through the trees to a small river. The view extended out after the drop of the mountain, leaving a clear view of the sunset. There were two smallish bedrooms, a shared bathroom and a kitchen. And that was it. But it was perfect.

"I like it. I know it's nothing fancy, but…I don't know. It's homey. Safe. I always liked it here." She had finished packing the food away and was leaning on the island bench that separated the living room and kitchen.

He walked over; leaning his elbows on the bench in the same way, joining heir hands in the middle.

"I can see why. It's great. Do you come out here much now?"

"Not really. It's a long way to come with our job. And until I started speaking to my mum again, I didn't really know what had happened to the place."

He looked directly into her eyes, wanting to convey as much meaning and sincerity with his next words.

"Thank you for bringing me here Kensi. Really. The fact that you wanted to share this with me means more than I can express."

He walked around the bench to come stand in front of her, not breaking the contact of their hands in the movement. He leant in, kissing her softly on the mouth to reinforce his thanks.

When he pulled back he smiled at her sweetly.

"So," He starts, but then stops to lightly kiss the end of her nose. "What are you making me for dinner?"

"Well…" She swung their hands out and in, while biting her lip. _I think I like where this is going._

"Since I drove, I was thinking that that would be your job." She smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips, and then walked away. "Come here Monty."

_Maybe not._

He watched as she and Monty snuggled up on the couch, before she flirtatiously looked his way.

"Come on Shaggy, sooner you finish cooking, the sooner you can come snuggle with us."

Well, if that wasn't a motivator, then he didn't know what was!

He found some bread, some cheese, and a pan, and started to throw together a grilled cheese sandwich. Something quick so he could go and sit with her.

He was finished in 15 min, and brought over her meal. He sat down facing her, and had a flashback to being undercover. They were sitting in the same position as they were when she had been icing her shoulder; the very same position where they had a talk about little ninja assassins, and his offer to help her produce them.

He smiled at the thought, and she must have been watching him because she asked, "What's on your mind? Why are you smiling?"

He figured there was no harm in telling the truth. "Just thinking about the last time we were sitting like this, and the conversation that ensured."

She obviously remembered what he was talking about because she started to laugh. "I believe you offered to help me have kids; if I'm not mistaken."

"They were 'ninja assassins' Kens. I'm a gentleman, what can I say. Just trying to help a girl out."

"Oh, sure, that's what it was!"

"The offer still stands, by the way. Whenever your ready." He meant it in a joking manner, but it definitely didn't come out that way. He watched has her face dropped. He thought he had ruined the mood completely, but then she looked back up at him smiling.

"I think that would be breaking the rules, wouldn't it. There are a couple more steps before the ninja assassins come along. Or did I miss hear you that night on my door step."

God he wanted to kiss that woman. She wasn't freaked out by what he had said; if anything, she was simply telling him to play by his own rules.

"That's true. Don't want to cheat now, do we?" He smiled, beginning their familiar banter.

"You better not." She was dead serious.

"As if I could do better than you Kens. I get the feeling you are going to be more than enough for me to handle."

He put the innuendo out there, and she took it.

"What gave you that impression?"

This conversation was on the verge of taking them to the point of no return. But he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"I have given it a _lot_ of thought, and come up with 5 main reasons. One- you are super fit; like beyond ridiculously fit, so stamina is not an issue. Two- you are competitive. You like nothing better than besting people, particularly me. If that isn't an explosive factor, well…" He let that one hang there; letting her take whatever meaning she wanted from it. "Three- you can kick any guys ass, and I know I'm no different. By the way, I am more that willing to let you kick my ass; in the right environment." This time he wiggled his eyebrows. There was no confusion as to what he was implying now. "Four- I have heard you seduce guys on ops before. You are majorly sultry and seductive, and that drives all guys nuts. I have imagined you talking and acting that way in many different settings, and yeah, always a turn on. And five- I can't resist you. You're gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, hot, funny, loving, and caring, all rolled into one. If that isn't a perfect combination to keep me on my toes, I don't know what is!"

He watched her absorb her words, before smiling at him. She put her plate on the floor, crawled over to him (pushing Monty off the couch in the process), and then took his plate, repeating the process.

He swallowed hard, mesmerized by the woman now straddling his lap.

"You really have given this a lot of thought." He felt her bring her arms around his neck, and slowly moved in to kiss him.

His hands automatically went to her waist. There was something about holding her that he just couldn't get enough of.

When she pulled back, he replied, "Seeing as how almost every thought has revolved around you for the past 4 years, I'm going to have to agree with you there."

He pulled her back in, kissing her lips, trailing little kisses along her jaw, then down her neck. His hands slowly made their way under her top, savoring the feel of her skin on his hands.

He smiled when he heard her speak, loving how out of breath she was.

"You do know that there is a perfectly good bed we could be doing this, not 20 steps away." Her hands had wound through his hair, holding him where her neck and collarbone met.

He pulled back slightly to whisper into her neck, "Now whose not playing by the rules!" He then went right back to marking his territory.

"I am following the rules. You have wooed me and dated me, now it's time to love me."

He felt her get off his lap, groaning at the loss of contact. However she immediately grabbed his hand, pulling him off the couch, and leading him to their room.

There was no doubt in his mind that he would love her like she had never been loved before.

**Got some major writing inspiration when my football team won (I guess it comes from anywhere!) so here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Major life issues! But here we are. Sorry it is short as well, but it is better than nothing, and I feel we made progress! :P**


	22. Chapter 22

She woke up slowly; enjoying what she could tell was a long sleep in. She had been tired last nigh. _Very_ tired. To say that her and Deeks had been missing out over the years was an understatement. They hadn't got to sleep till after midnight, and with the combination of an extremely good work out in bed, and a long week missing him, she had been beyond exhausted.

She had always imagined what it would be like with him. Not that she was going to tell him she fantasized about him, his ego didn't need the boost, but when thinking about last night, nothing she had imagined compared. He was loving, fun, flirty, caring and at times so gentle it drove her crazy. And nothing like she imagined he would be.

She was ruined for all other men now, not that she was ever planning on sleeping with anyone else, but if she ever had to, she was definitely ruined for them.

She slowly reached for her phone on the bedside table. 10.30am, yeah, this was something she could get used to. She placed the phone back down, feeling Deeks' arm tighten around her stomach. She smiled, snuggling back into his hug, enjoying being the little spoon.

"Don't get up yet." He was sleepy, so the words slightly slurred.

She laughed a little, enjoying this side of him. Loving the fact that she got to see this side of him.

"I'm not going anywhere." _Double meaning much!_ "I was just checking the time."

"What time is it?" He sounded more awake, but she still felt him burrow his face into her neck, gently kissing her.

"10.30."

"Mmmmm, still too early. New rule, on weekend trips away, no leaving bed before midday."

"Midday! That's still an hour and a half away." She was playing dumb, but liked the rule. She rolled over in his arms, facing him. "What are we going to do to fill the time?"

She sounded confused, but her hands were anything but. She lightly traced over his chest, before they make their way lower.

"Ahhhh!" He quickly flipped them, making her squeal.

He had her on her back, straddling her hips, holding both her hands above her head.

He tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Did Kensi Blye just squeal?"

"No."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure you just did."

"Na-ah." She shook her head, smiling.

She watched as one of his hand left hers, bringing it down to rest on her stomach. He started to draw light circles on her skin, making her squirm. It tickled.

"Are you sure you didn't squeal like a little girl Kens? Are you really, really sure."

She had to bite her lips. She was ticklish, and on the verge of screaming. She just shook her head back and forward instead. She wasn't giving in.

His hand stilled on her stomach. But then he leant down next to her ear, making her forget how to breathe.

"I don't believe you." He whispered it, and then started to tickle her.

She squealed, yelled and laughed, but he wouldn't stop.

"Okay, Deeks, STOP! Please stop! DEEKS!"

He stopped tickling her, releasing her hands. She didn't move them though, and he rested his elbows on either side. He was hovering over her face, and she kept looking between his eyes and mouth.

"Do you surrender?" His eyes were playful as he said it.

She shook her head again. "No."

She watched him smile down at her.

"You know there are other ways for me to win this, right?"

She bit her lip, liking where this was going. "And what ways would they be Deeks?"

She felt him lean in, capturing her lips. She moaned into the kiss, She didn't move her hands from above her head though. He said he had ways, and she wanted to see what they were.

One of his hands moved up and down her side, making her moan even more. She could feel his other hand playing with the ends of her hair.

He pulled back slightly to whisper "you're in for it now" before attacking her mouth again.

Yeah, they were definitely not getting up before midday.

* * *

They had got up just after 12. He had gone to have a shower; she went to start some lunch.

When he was finished, he came and leant against the doorframe of the bedroom, watching her move around the kitchen. She was wearing his boxers and t-shirt, and they had never looked better. He was still floating on cloud nine after the last 24 hours.

She had been amazing. That didn't surprise him. But she had been playful. That did! She was one of the most serious people he knew. Sure, they joked around, but there was something about her that always made him think that she would be a tiger in the bedroom; controlling and taking charge. He was partly right, but she was amazingly playful. Maybe that was why they were explosive and amazing together.

"Stop staring and come help me."

He had to smile; she hadn't even looked at him, and yet she knew that he was there.

"Just enjoying the view."

"Are you talking about me, or the fact that someone else is making you food?" She looked at him and smiled.

He laughed. "Both."

He slowly started walking over to the kitchen as she continued to prepare the food.

"What are you making me?"

He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and resting his head on her shoulder. He watched as she cut up some fruit, before holding up a spatula.

"I'm making a fruit salad, you are in charge of the pancakes." She turned her head as slightly to look at him. She raised an eyebrow. "Think you can handle that?"

"You know I can. I can handle anything!" Yeah, he was feeling pretty proud of himself this morning. He leant in kissing her neck, squeezing her hips slightly.

"Deeks?"

"Mmmm-hmmm." He didn't take his mouth off her neck.

"Your pancakes are burning."

"Oh crap!"

He went over to the pan, and didn't move until he had made the entire batch of pancakes. He then took them over to the table, where Kensi was already sitting, and they began their lunch.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" She spoke the words around a bite of pancake. He couldn't help laughing.

"Classy Kens." He smiled at her; she just poked out her tongue. "But I don't know, we could always just go back to bed." He said it purely because it needed to be said. In all honesty, he needed a break. If he was going to perform to the best of his ability, and keep up with her, there was no denying that he needed a break.

"Firstly, no. We need to get out of the house; Monty needs to get out of the house!" She pointed to his dog, who looked more than a little annoyed about being kept inside the whole time.

_Oh, he had forgotten he was here. Sorry buddy._

"Secondly, there is something I was hoping to show you." She bit her lip after she said it. Clearly it was something important.

"Well then, I guess we are going on a field trip!"

They finished their lunch, cleaned up, and put Monty on his lead. Then they were out the door. To where, well, clearly that was for Kensi to know, and for him to find out. And he wasn't going to push her.

**And we end there. Hope you enjoyed the fluff some more. If it gets too much, just let me know. I may be angrily writing tomorrow if the new episode promo/sneak peeks are anything to go by. Fingers crossed for the best though! Reviews make me happy. Happy writer=Happy Densi :P**


	23. Chapter 23

Deeks was holding onto Monty's lead, and she was holding onto his other hand. They weren't going far, but she enjoyed the fact that she could freely entwine their fingers. They were walking though the woods surrounding the house; on their way to a place she knew he would appreciate.

She thought he would have been asking all about it, trying to figure out where they were going. But he hadn't. He had simply walked out he door with her, smiling as they made their way into the woods.

After about 10 minutes, she pulled Deeks to a stop. He looked at her, and his face told her that he was clearly confused. They were still surrounded by trees, and to the untrained eye it looked the same as the 200 trees they had already passed; but not her. No, this was her special place.

"Is everything ok?" He asked the question with careful consideration.

She simply smiled. He was gorgeous sometimes. "Fine, but we're here."

She watched him look around.

"Um, where is here exactly? Not going to lie Kens. Looks like the rest of the woods."

"Look up." That was the only clue she was giving him. _Let's see how good of a detective he can be._

She watched him gaze towards the sky, squinting in the afternoon sun. She could tell the moment his mind ticked over to comprehension, as he looked down at her again, his eyes wide orbs.

"Is that a tree house?"

"Yep."

"Please God tell me you didn't build that?" He clearly knew the answer, because he smiled at her with pride when he said it.

God she loved him.

"I did build that!" She said it as a matter of fact, proud of her achievement. "When I was 9. As a fellow tree builder, I thought you would appreciate it." She smiled, remembering his story him building his own tree house. Yet another thing they had in common.

"Can we climb up?"

"Of course. It's still stable. I think." She smiled, but shrugged her shoulders. It had been years since she had been up there, but it looked to be in good condition still. "Monty won't be able to though."

"Sorry bud, looks like it's just me and the lady this time." She watched him pat Monty's head, then telling him to stay.

They made there way over to the tree, and up the runs that were hammered into the side. Some were wonky, some missing, but overall, it was a relatively easy climb.

When they got inside, she was just a shocked as Deeks to see that everything was basically where she had left it. Sure, some things were missing, blown away over the year probably, but overall, it was like a time capsule suspended 4 metres in the air.

"Wow, Kensi, this is awesome! How the hell did you make this when you were 9? I get that your dad taught you mad skills, but this is insane."

Even she had to admit she was proud of this achievement.

"My dad helped me build it Deeks. I was good, but not that good. I was still a 9 year old girl."

"But still! This must have taken ages." She watched as he continued to look around in awe.

The tree house was simple enough; four walls, three windows, a door, peaked roof. But there were engravings, pictures, and maps that had lasted the years. She had built in tables and chairs all by herself, and there was a lantern hanging from the highest point.

"It took about a week."

She sat down on the floor resting against one wall, and watched as Deeks did the same on the other side of the tree house. This was a story she wanted to tell. She like telling Deeks about her dad; since he would never get to meet the man, it was important to her that Deeks know just how great he was.

"We had come to the cabin for a week during summer vacation. I had wanted to go on camp with my friends, but the parents said it was more important to have family time, since my dad was away a lot. So we came here, and I wasn't happy. Not at all." She smiled at the memory. "My dad took me out the second day we were here, and told me that we could do anything I liked, and that he would make it better than anything I could do with my friends. We walked around for a while, and came to this tree. I started to climb it, just for something else to do besides walking, and realized I wanted to build a tree house. My dad seemed pretty excited by the idea. So we got to work. Every day we would come here, and start to build the house. It was the best week of my vacation. He showed me how to best use the tools, how to map out a plan for house, even how to make furniture." She looked over to the table and chairs. "After we finished, and the years that followed, I would look forward to coming to the cabin just so I could come to the tree house. I made this my home away from home, engraving things on the walls, half of which I don't remember." She laughed. "I think I even slept here one night when I had had a fight with my mum."

She looked down, remembering the reason for her telling the story. "My mum and I got along. Probably better now than we ever did, but it was hard between us growing up. But my dad and I were inseparable. He was the best." She smiled, looking over at Deeks, who seemed captivated by her story. "He would have loved you, by the way." She looked as Deeks' face grew into a huge smile. "Probably not at first." She smiled, both at the fall in Deeks' face, and the fact that it was true. "He was outdoorsy Deeks, something you seem to struggle with."

"Hey, I can be outdoorsy."

"Yeah, you really can't be." He seemed to accept this, smiling across at her. "But he would have got past that. He would have seen that you would do anything to protect me. He liked that in people. He liked loyalty, and he would have seen that in you. I know my mum likes you; you tend to have a way with woman, but I know my dad would have liked you too." She looked down at her hands, the sentimental side of her coming through. "I wish you could have met him."

She heard him move from the other side of the tree house to come sit next to her; feeling him take her hands in his.

"You know I would have loved to meet your dad right? I mean, he raised you Kens, and did a fantastic job doing it. I probably should be thanking him to the ends of the earth, and that wouldn't be enough. But you sharing him with me, showing me this place, means so much."

She leant into his shoulder, resting her head there.

He continued speaking. "You know that if my dad was half as good as yours I would want to introduce you to him, right? I would show you off to everyone, my entire family, simply show them how great you are!"

He kissed the top of her head.

"But I think I learnt my lesson last time I tried to show you off."

She laughed, loving his side of him.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a dad like the one I had Deeks. You deserve the best, and you didn't get that growing up."

"I have the best now, so I think it's more than made up for. Plus, because my dad was such a dud, I know what not to do when I become a dad myself."

She froze in his arms. Was he really thinking of becoming a father?

"Relax there Fern, I'm not saying we should procreate right now! Although practice does make perfect." She looked up and he winked at her. "But seriously, one day, I would like to be a father, and because of my dad's shining example, I know exactly what not to do."

Yeah, sitting here, with him, talking about this, made her sure that her dad would have loved him.

"Well, come on then Shaggy, lets go practice those moves."

She stood up, extending her hand to him, helping him up. They walked to the door of the tree house, and she watched him start to climb down.

"Make sure you don't loose your grip there, Stubbles. Wouldn't want to hurt any other part of the body! We have lots of practicing to do." She smiled down at him, biting her lip the most seductive way she could.

With that, she watched him fall the last half of the ladder, landing flat on his rear end.

**There you go guys. Sorry for the delay. If you follow my tumblr you already know that I got a new job, last minute, which took away my writing time. So sorry for the gap. Hope you liked this chapter though. Shouldn't be as long for the next one! Reviews are my inspiration! I think I will have to do shout-outs next time, because seriously some of you guys are amazing!**


	24. Chapter 24

The rest of the weekend ended very much the way it had started, with Kensi and Deeks spending most of their time in bed!

Much to his surprise, and delight, Deeks had found that even just lying on the bed, reading, with Kensi using his thighs as a pillow was just as good as their 'private time'. The more time he spent with her, the more he started to question how he had lived so long without her. Sure he had had her in his life in a professional sense before, but being able to simple lay down with her, hold her hand, sneak kisses while they made dinner, and wake up next to her in the morning was so much better than that.

He was currently playing with her hair (something that had become a bit of a habit) while he read a book. She was using his thighs as a pillow, rubbing Monty's ear with one hand, while she closed her eyes, resting. If he could spend every Sunday like this, then he would consider himself very lucky indeed.

After about 30 minutes he put the book down, but didn't release her hair. Playing with it was surprisingly comforting.

"Kens you asleep?" He whispered it, just incase she was. She had stopped patting Monty so he wasn't too sure.

"No."

That was all she said. She didn't move her head or open her eyes; she simply stated the one word.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

He took that as a yes.

"Yesterday when you were telling me about your tree house and your dad, I mentioned becoming a father. You froze when I said it. It's just…well…it's been playing on my mind a bit…do you even want kids?"

He was being completely honest. Since their conversation yesterday, it had been playing on his mind. He wanted kids. It was part of his plan. He had always wanted them. There was something about growing up in a terrible household that made him yearn for the American dream; white picket fence, wife, children, dog. He had the dog, and he felt he was on the way to the wife, but the children were still undecided. He needed to know where she stood. He wasn't even sure it would make a difference whether she wanted them or not, but hearing her opinion was the only way to know for sure.

She turned her head to face him, opening her eyes. He watched her mind tick over, but she didn't sit up or try to get away, she looked like she was contemplating what her true feelings on the subject were.

"Right now, no. I don't want kids. I have an amazing job that I'm good at, not much free time, and until a week and a half ago, I wasn't even in a serious relationship. I've never been good with kids, so it wasn't something I grew up wanting."

He knew then that he wanted kids and would do anything to change her mind. She was important to him, but so was being able to look after his children and be a wonderful father. He didn't let the disappointment of what she was saying show though. Maybe talking her into it would come with time.

He went to say something, but she continued unexpectedly.

"But in 2 or 3 years, who knows. I could see us having some children. They will probably look just like you, I will be completely in love with them, and will probably want more. I think if they were too much like me, though, only expect one!" She smiled up at him. "I know you would make a great father Deeks, there is no denying that, and if we are still together then, which I hope to God we are, then I know you will help me be a good mum."

Well that was loaded statement if he ever heard one. She had basically said that she loved him, again, said that she wanted to have children with him, and that they would be great parents together.

He must have been quite for a while thinking things over, because her next words broke him out of his thoughts.

"Did I say something wrong?" She was looking up at him with knitted eyebrows.

He somehow found his voice. "Um, no…no…not at all. Absolutely not!" He found her hand, entwining their fingers. "That all sounds like a very good plan! Although, our children looking and acting like you will be far from the worst thing Kens."

The complete opposite in fact. If he could have all his children look like her, he would be a goner. He would never be able to say no, would be head over heels in love, and would have his hands full chasing away the boys.

She continued to look up at him, and he continued to stare into her mismatched eyes. And then the words he had been holding back slipped out.

"I love you Kensi."

Oh crap. No, no, no, no, no. He wasn't meant to say that. Not now; too soon, _way_ too soon. Damn him and his big mouth!

She was smiling up at him, but for some reason his mind was on a rampage, not thinking about anything or reading her cues.

"Sorry Kens…that…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

When he said those words, he watched her bolt right up on the bed, turning to face him. The movement scared Monty, who jumped of the bed, running into the other room.

"Are you taking that back? So you don't love me? Seriously? Who does that?"

Ok, she was pissed. And he was confused.

"What, no I'm not, I just meant that now wasn't the time. What I meant to say was that I didn't want the weekend to end. I just…I'm an idiot Kens. I'm sorry."

"Would you please stop apologizing? I have no idea what is going on here. Did you mean it or not?"

"Of course I did. But who says they love someone after a week and a half of dating them?"

"I believe I said it on the first date!" She smiled at him.

"That's true. Clearly you are worse at this than me." He smiled back, but then winced when she punched him in the arm.

"Behave." She said it in a warning manner, but her smile gave her away.

"This is so not how imagined this conversation going." He reached out, pulling her into a bear hug, resting his back to the headboard.

"Would you like to start it again?"

"Sure."

He took a deep breath then started.

"Hey Kens?"

"Yeah."

"I wish we didn't have to leave. I don't want the weekend to end." He placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Me either."

There was silence. He was baiting her, and within a minute she grabbed hold.

"That's it Deeks? Seriously? You're finishing the conversation there?"

Without any warning we pushed them to the side, coming to rest with her on her back, him hovering over her, inched from her face.

"Kensi?"

She looked at his lips then his eyes. "Yes."

"I love you."

She smiled up at him and his heart took flight.

"I love you too."

Needless to say that the rest of the day was spend it bed as well.

**Hope you are all having a wonderful weekend. Here is a little fluff to make it slightly better if you're not!**


	25. Chapter 25

They had come home from their weekend away, gone back to their normal lives, and managed to keep the greatest thing they had alive. They worked around professional commitments and problems, they found time to have date night at least once a week, and they ensured that their love for each other kept them safe and sound throughout the day and night.

And that was they way it had continued till this day. Their 6-month anniversary.

She had been excited to celebrate it. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been in a relationship this long. Well, she could, but this was different.

With Jack they had both been young and naive, hardly facing an obstacle in the first year, let alone the first 6 months of their relationship. She had definitely blinded by what she thought was love.

But now, well, to say that they had had an easy 6 months would have been a down right lie. Deeks had dealt with his PTSD, they had overcome interfering ex's, and a week apart from each other. But they also had 4 years worth of friendship, flirting and fighting to back up their love. They had been through so much, and yet they had made it to this day. They had made it 6 months.

She was feeling pretty proud of herself. Of them, really.

They had spoken about their anniversary. They knew it was coming, and for some reason she didn't want to make a big deal of it. She didn't want them buying presents, or to do anything fancy. Maybe a nice meal, but that was it. Essentially, she didn't want to jinx what they had; it was going too well.

Deeks had accepted her reasoning's and requests, and agreed to go along with them, surprisingly! He had explained that as long as she was still there for the 6 months and one day of their relationship, he would do what ever she wanted.

However, she had a sneaking suspicion he was having a harder time keeping is word than he led on. He had been sneaking around for the past few days, even leaving for an hour during the day today, but was still refusing to answer any question she had when she caught him doing anything. She would try to listen in to phone conversations or see where he went when he left, but she still hadn't found anything out, and he wasn't talking.

* * *

"I'm making you dinner."

"What?"

His comment had come out of nowhere. They had finished work, and he was driving them back to his place when his statement had broken the silence.

He repeated the same words. "I'm making you dinner." But then he elaborated. Clearly she her face read one of confusion. "To celebrate our 6 months together, I am cooking you dinner. You said you didn't want to do anything fancy or over the top, so how about a nice, simple home cooked meal with a glass of wine."

"Wine?"

He looked over as her and smiled. "Okay, so I'm making it a little bit fancier than we normally would have it. So yes, wine. You can have your beer back tomorrow." He knew her too well.

"Well in that case, I think dinner is a wonderful idea. Thank you." She took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and slowly rubbed her thumb along the side for the remainder of the trip home.

They arrived at his place and made their way to his front door. He pulled her to a stop before entering though, turning her to face him.

"Before we go in, just remember that I love you, and that is the only reason I don't listen to your crazy requests."

With that, she felt herself being dragged through the open door. But as soon as he let go of her hand, she came to a complete stop.

There in front of her was a romantically laid out table. There were tea light candles in glasses placed all over the apartment, and fairy lights draping from the ceiling. And on the table set for two was a bottle of champagne and some heart shaped chocolates. It was beautiful. It was totally against what she had requested, but it was beautiful.

"Deeks, I…" She was speechless.

"I know you didn't want anything fancy, but honestly, I haven't had the chance to celebrate an anniversary in a long time, and never with someone as great as you. So, yes, I didn't listen to what you said, but you don't need to get dressed up, it's only you and me, and really, I needed to do something special for you." He was practically pleading with her

She didn't have any words, so she simple pulled him in for a loving and passionate kiss, winding both their hands together and moaning into his mouth. When they drew apart, she smiled up at him.

"It's perfect Deeks. Not what I asked for, but better than anything I could ever come up with. So thank you."

With that, she let go of one of his hands and slowly led them to the table. However she was stopped by a thought when she looked around again.

"I now know that this is where you snuck off to today, but do you know how dangerous it is to have candles burning when you aren't home?" She looked at the tea light candles, then back at him.

He just smiled at her. "They aren't real, they're battery, so calm your farm. And that is you first comment about what is going on? That I live dangerously by lightly fake candles when I'm not home?" He looked amused.

"I didn't know they were fake, and I was simply looking out for you."

"Well, thank you. Now sit. I'm going to make you dinner."

* * *

They were sitting on the couch after their meal, simply enjoying each other's company. He had made her an amazing feast. They had talked and laughed while they ate it, and in all honesty, she couldn't have asked for a better anniversary. It had been their normal night made extraordinary by the most loving and caring man.

"Hey Kensi?" He had one hand wrapped around her shoulders, playing with her hair (which she had started to notice he did a lot!), while the other held her hand. She was simple resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She sat up looking at him. "I love you too." She gave him a cautious look, studying his face. "What have you done now?"

"What? I can't just tell my girl that I love her?"

Yeah, he was up to something.

"No, because the last time you said that and made that face, you surprised me with a romantic dinner that I specifically asked you not to do."

"But one you enjoyed none-the-less."

"Beside the point. What have you done?"

He looked down, then back up at her. "I have a present for you."

"Deeks, we said no presents!" She gave him a stern look, but inside she was beyond excited.

"I know, but you said I wasn't allowed to _buy_ you a present. I didn't spend a cent on this one, so technically I haven't broken the rules" He gave her what could only be described as sexy eyes. He knew he had won this argument, again.

She conceded. "Fine, but I feel bad now because I haven't gotten you anything." She pouted for effect, but she just watched him smile at her.

"Trust me, there is a present you can give me, but I have to give you mine first."

Now she was just plain confused.

"Okay." She paused to look at him, but her excitement couldn't be controlled. "What's the present?"

"Close your eyes and put your hands out."

She did as she was told. She waited, and soon after felt a small object placed in her hands. It felt like a box.

"Open your eyes."

Again she did as she was told. She was right. There in her hands was a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"What is it?" Once she said it she knew it was a stupid question.

"Open it and find out!"

She undid the ribbon and slowly lifted the box lid. She felt her eyes grow wide when she looked inside. She knew what it was, but again, her mind was set to stupid.

"You're giving me a key?"

"Yes."

"To your apartment?"

"Yes."

She smiled, but then digressed a little.

"And my present to you would be?"

"Saying you will move in with me."

And now they had gone full circle. She smiled, feeling her heart rate increase and the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach. She couldn't believe he was asking her to move in. She smiled up at him, taking in his nervous and afraid face. She had to put him out of his misery.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She laughed. "Yes, Deeks. Yes I will move in with you."

He looked shocked, like he hadn't been expecting that answer. She leant in, kissing his stunned face until he responded. That was when she knew that her words had finally sunk in.

She pulled back, smiling at him, rubbing her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"Are you sure you want to live with me?" For some reason she wanted to make sure that he had truly thought this through; that he believed that they would still work even if they lived together. She was definitely over thinking the whole thing, but for once she was going to be a total girl about the whole thing.

"Trust me, if it hadn't been totally ridiculous I would have asked you to move in with me the weekend we came of from the cabin. Waking up in my own bed after that weekend without you in it was beyond depressing. Waiting this long to ask you has pushed my patience to the limit. I want to come home from work with you; come home to you. I want to make dinner together, snuggle on the couch, fight over what crappy TV show to watch. I want to go to sleep holding you every night, and wake up with you by my side every morning. So trust me, I have thought about this, and the sooner you can move in, the happier I will be."

She smiled at him, as he smiled back. Her man had a way with words, and every time he said something like that, it made her heart race. He could be way too cute at times. But then a thought crossed her mind.

"If this was my present, which I love," she added for good measure, "then what was with all the phone calls and trips. If you didn't buy me anything, what was there to organize?"

"Well I had to get a key cut, so there was running around for that and-"

"Ha! So you did buy me a present. You spent money on my key!" She held up her key to him. She knew he had cheated!

"No I didn't." She watched him pull his keys off the table in front of them. "This is the new key I got made. I paid for this one." He then pointed to the one that was in her hand. "That one was mine. So I didn't pay a cent for that one. I kept to the rules of our agreement."

_Damn, he didn't cheat!_

"What about the calls then?" Surely you don't have hour-long conversations with the guy who cuts keys. How much could there possibly be to talk about? It's a key!

"Right, that. Don't get mad okay?"

What would she get made about? He had already broken all the rules and boundaries she had set. She looked at him confused, but agreed so he would continue before she started thinking the worse.

"I was talking to your mum."

"What? You called my mum? Why?" She wasn't mad, not at all, just confused even more.

"I just wanted to ask her if she thought it was a good idea. I wanted to know if it was a good present, and her feel on what your answer would be. I know you guy's talk, you're close, and so I wanted to get her feelings on the whole thing. You're not mad are you?"

"Deeks, that is really sweet. What did she say?"

"She said that the fact I was even asking made her question our relationship." He laughed, and then continued. "She thought it was a sweet present and something that you didn't have, so that wouldn't be a problem. She then said that she was surprised I waited this long to ask you, and that she thought I was asking her permission for something else."

She felt herself blush knowing exactly what he was implying.

He continued though. "I said to expect that call next anniversary." He smiled at her, clearly trying to keep the mood light. "She thought that you would like the key, and said that if you said no to moving in with me, she could come over and knock some sense into you. So luckily for you, she wont need to do that." He smiled at her, and then she watched as he reached out, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Luckily!" She smiled up at him, but then went back to the original question. "Why did you think I would be mad?"

He gave her a look that she knew meant he had indeed done something wrong. "I broke into you phone and stole your mums number." He looked sheepishly at her before adding, "You have some unusual things on that device Fern!"

She pounced on him, making them fall off the couch and onto the floor. "Well in that case, you are in big trouble mister!" She was straddling his stomach, and had grabbed both his arms, holding them above his head. She leant down closer to his lips, seductively whispering into his ear. "You are in very big trouble."

"I hate to say it Kens, but if you are going to punish me in the way I think you are going to, I'm not sorry at all. Not one bit."

She leant back to see him smile at her. She bent to the side, placing her new key on the table, then leant in and kissed him soundly on the lips. When they were both dazed and breathless she pulled back a little, looking straight into his eyes.

"I think you do need to be punished." She leant down and gave him one more kiss on the lips. "Happy Anniversary Deeks."

"Happy Anniversary Kensi."

She got up, took him by the hand, and led them to what was soon to be their bedroom.

**And that's it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Longest one yet! I ended up rewriting the whole thing because I skipped ahead, but it didn't work, and then I got annoyed with it, and long story short, my computer survived and this was the final masterpiece (haha I wish!). But I hope you enjoyed it, so please let me know either way!**


	26. Chapter 26

It had been two weeks, and finally she had finished packing. Kensi had told him that it would only take a couple of days; he knew it would take longer. She had a lot of crap to go through! Really though, he had been impressed that it had only taken her two weeks. So now, here they were, all four members of their team, standing in her living room looking at the millions of boxes that needed to be moved.

They had roped Sam and Callen in to help. They had been reluctant at first, but when Kensi and Deeks had explained that the longer it took, the more they would complain and argue, interrupting the whole work/space flow thing that they had going, they had agreed. Callen had persuaded Sam that the sooner it was over, the better it would be for them. Deeks had been thinking more about himself; with the sooner Kensi was living with him, the happier he would be. But he didn't say that, simply agreeing with Callen so they would have more hands to help her move.

"So how is this going to work?" Callen had spoken up. They had been looking at the mammoth task ahead of them for a while, simply staring at what they needed to do.

"That is a good question." Deeks replied. He had forgotten how hard it was moving.

Kensi elbowed him in the side. "There is not that much stuff here. You all need to stop being so melodramatic."

"Kens, you have more boxes than stuff. Seriously, what is in them?" He had no idea how they were going to fit all of this into his apartment.

He had slowly started making room for her things, cleaning out his wardrobe, emptying his cupboards in the bathroom, even throwing out some furniture so she could bring some of her stuff with her. They were making this their home so she needed to fill it with her stuff as well. However he was seriously considering changing his mind about that; given the amount of stuff she has.

"Don't be ridiculous. There is not that much. Do you know how much stuff I threw out when I started cleaning?"

"I'm surprised you cleaned at all!" He was just messing with her, but the look in her eyes said not to try her. He decided that was for the best.

"Again I ask; how are we going to do this?" Callen and Sam were looking at each other, both amused and annoyed by their interaction.

Deeks had thought about this, so finally gave some helpful direction. "I was thinking Kensi could take a couple of boxes to my place, and start unpacking there while the three of us can take the rest, making trips back and forward if need be. And by the looks of things, it may take a couple of trips."

The three guys laughed slightly at the task ahead, and Kensi just rolled her eyes. With that they all got to work.

It did indeed take more than one trip. Deeks alone made 4 trips back and forth between the two homes, but eventually the last box had been packed into his car. Finally the moving was finished. Well, the moving of boxes at least. Nothing had really been unpacked, but he didn't care so much about that. All of her things were now cohabitating with his. He was pretty proud of that. He locked up her place and drove to his.

Just as he pulled up to the front, he saw Sam and Callen hurriedly making their way to their cars.

"Hey guys. Heading off?" He yelled. He knew they didn't want to hang around, but he was going to play with them for a bit.

"Um, yeah, I've got to…um…I need to get home, you know, see the kids." Sam stumbled, hastily trying to get his keys out of his back pocket.

"Oh, you don't want to stay, have a drink. I was going to order pizza while we unpacked, cleaned up. You don't want to stay for that." He was smiling when he said it. As if they would like to stay and help end World War III that had just landed inside.

"Trust me Deeks. It would take more than beer and pizza to get me to stay here. A _lot_ more. I don't know if you have seen the inside of your house, but I couldn't be paid to stay any longer." Callen looked like he was going to pass out from the thought of being surrounded by so much stuff.

_Well, the guy doesn't own anything; he probably hasn't seen this much crap ever!_

Sam chimed in with a hastily, "Good luck man," and then they were both off before he could say another thing.

* * *

"Kens? Hey Kensi, where are you?"

"In the wardrobe."

He didn't have a huge walk in robe, but somehow Kensi had found a little corner behind some things to hide. He walked over and slid down the wall, resting his hand on her knee as she sat there crossed legged next to him.

"If you plan on hiding in here while I unpack all your boxes, then I think this isn't going to work out." He was joking, but he watched as she didn't even crack a smile. Instead she just sat there holding onto something, not even looking at him.

"Kens, hey, what's up?" He lightly stroked her knee with his thumb, hoping to comfort her, and break the trance she was in.

"Who is this?" She looked up at him slowly. She obviously had some idea by the tears in her eyes, but she didn't elaborate. It broke his heart, but he looked down at her hands, and saw she was holding an old picture.

Immediately he knew what the picture was. Where she had got it, he had no idea, but he didn't even have to think of the story she was holding. It was one of his favourites.

"Where did you get that?" He wasn't upset she had found it. More surprised. Honestly, he thought her moving in would mean that he would get to snoop through all her things and find out even more about his girlfriend than he already did. He didn't think he would be telling his own stories.

"If fell from up there." She motioned to the top of his wardrobe where there was a shelf packed with things he never touched. "Sorry, I wasn't snooping. I went to put something up there and this fell down." She looked back down at the picture as if she had done something wrong.

"Hey, I'm not upset you found it. I just thought I would get to snoop through your things before you snooped through mine." He lightly squeezed her knee and smiled down at her, waiting for her to meet his eyes.

But she did she smile back. She handed him the photo and leant her head on his shoulder. He took this as his opportunity to start the story.

He lightly traced his thumbs over the picture, smiling to himself.

"This was taken one summer vacation. I was 12, maybe 13. There was this major heat wave hitting California, so everyone was uncomfortable, but I probably had it worse. We didn't have any air con at our house and our blinds were paper-thin so there was no escaping the heat." He paused looking down at the photo, smiling in spite of how awful the weeks leading up to this photo had been, and how bad things had gotten after. "To make matters worse my dad had been on a rampage the week before. Something between the heat, work screwing him over and my mum being 'whore'." She startled next to him at his bluntness. "His words, not mine."

He watched her take his hand and squeeze it, before she leant back into him.

"Anyway, he had been tearing up the house, throwing things and hitting people. Well my mum mainly. I had been out back when he started, but there was no escaping the noise. When he got like that he could probably be heard for miles. Anyway, I remember thinking I was big enough to put a stop to it. I had grown some at the start of vacation, so I thought I was big and tough and could finally put my father in his place."

"But you're so tiny in this picture." Her voice was a mixture between bewildered, amused and proud.

"Looking back, yeah, but at the time I was ten foot tall. I had finally shot up past my friends. I thought I was filling out quite nicely thank you very much. Check out those guns! The girls were all over me!"

"Oh, I'm sure they were." She laughed, and he was appreciative of her keeping the mood light. After all, this wasn't meant to be a sad story.

"Anyway, I had confronted him, which resulted in the broken arm you see here. My mum had finally snapped. She had taken me to the hospital to get the cast, and we never went back. We stayed in some cheap motel for a while, and trust me, that was no better in combating the heat than our house was." He took a breath, smiling, as he remembered the picture he was holding. "So this one day I had been miserable. It was beyond hot, I couldn't go for a swim because of my arm, and all my friends were off surfing with the girls, and I was stuck at some crappy motel with no air con. My mum had finally had enough. She dragged me out of the room and drove us to the ice skating rink. There weren't meaning people there. I remember being surprised by that. At some point I think my mum and I were the only people out on the ice.

"I was terrible. I mean, this is California; we don't have makeshift ice rinks in the winter, so I had never been before. I remember falling over heaps, but still enjoying myself. My mum had given the camera to one of the people who worked there, asking them to take a picture of the two of us." Deeks looked towards the roof muttering, "That's up there somewhere as well," before continuing.

"So the guy took our picture, and in a rare moment of freedom, I mean I had never seen my mum look so free and happy, she skated over to get the camera, pretending to be an ice skater, jumping and spinning. That was when this photo was taken."

He looked down at he picture, rubbing his left thumb lightly over the image of his mother. She clearly just landed from a jump, her hands over her head like a ballerina. She had a massive smile of her face and looked so carefree. A young Deeks was standing slightly back, head thrown back laughing, all scrawny and small with a giant cast on his left arm.

"This picture is probably one of the only ones ever taken of my mum and I completely happy and carefree." Things suddenly turned very serious for him. He realized he had never really spoken much about his mum with Kensi. It was a subject he left well enough alone. But she deserved to know.

"She died less than a month after this was taken. Car crash." He didn't elaborate though. Partly because he couldn't, he didn't like to talk about it, and partly because within a second saying those words Kensi had moved to straddle his lap, bringing him into a massive hug. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. She was there, had listened to the whole story, hadn't made fun of him for his dated clothes or poor excuse for a hair cut, and was now simply being there for him.

He felt her tears begin to soak through his top. He lightly pulled her back, smiling at her and wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Deeks. I never knew."

"Hey now." He smiled at her, waiting for her to take some calming breaths before continuing. "This isn't a bad memory. It took me a while to accept what happened, but thinking about it, my mum had died a happy woman. She hadn't been happy for nearly my whole life. But those weeks before the crash, I had never seen her that happy." He smiled at her, before pulling her into a short, sweet kiss. "Well, moving day just turned a whole lot more serious than I thought it would!"

"Yeah." She smiled at him, and he felt her hands move up and down his chest. "I have never heard you talk about your mother. Your dad, yeah, but not your mum."

She looked directly into his eyes when she said it, and he couldn't have been more in love. She was asking, not pushing, to know the good side of his family, showing that she wanted to be let in, to be apart of the happy times. He was more than grateful for that.

"In all honesty, most of my memories of my mum are linked to my dad and the abuse. She shouldn't have to be remembered that way. I only have a few nice stories about her, ones that show the woman she was behind the abuse. The ones that show people what a good mum she was." He paused, unsure of how to continue. He had some great stories of her. Not many, but some, and he wanted to tell her, but something inside of him was holding back.

Kensi seemed to sense this and smiled at him. She stood up, reached for his hands and then pulled him to his feet. She kissed him soundly, playing with his hair the way he liked, before pulling back.

"When you are ready, I would love to hear about your mum. But only when you're ready. So lets leave the wardrobe, get something to eat, and then you can start snooping through my stuff." She smiled at him and began to walk away. He watched as she stopped at the door and spun around. "But you can't go through my clothes. There are things in there I want to surprise you with later." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay?"

He nodded his head and watched her leave. God she would be the death of him. He looked down at the photo in his hands one last time, smiling again.

"You would have loved her mum. She makes me happy, just like you wanted."

With that he placed the photo back on the top shelf, and followed Kensi out to the kitchen, quickly peaking into her boxes on the way through.

**Okay, so number 1- I am still here! I know it has been ages since an update. That is because it has been. To say that I have had a hectic and complicated month would be an understatement. I broke some fingers and was reduced to one hand (not ideal for typing), I then had a death in the family, so that obviously took precedence over anything else, and then throw in the holiday season and I went overseas. I have literally just got home. **

**Number 2- I promise the updates will be more frequent from now on!**

**Number 3- You guys are the best for understanding. I hope this chapter is 'flowy' enough. It has been a while since I have written so it might take a bit!**

**Number 4- let me know what you think, like always. I love reviews. Also, I know I changes Deeks backstory from the real thing, but meh, it's a story so please just go with it.**

**Number 5- Go Pats!**


End file.
